Life Line
by Pam Marks
Summary: Three chapter update cause I feel generious: Tommy is hanging on by a thin string as Billy and Trini do more then search for Tommy at the command center and Tommy's biological mother comes into the mix
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and everything that has to do with them are not mine. I am just borrowing them for a little while. 

**Authors Note:** This story has angst in it **of course** gee Tommy is my favorite character and I love picking on him. Go figure! This is when Tommy is the Green Ranger and Trini, Zack, and Jason are still there. ****

Authors Note Second: It's been a long time since I have written in this series and a lot has happened since. I revamped them and I hope you like the changes. Anyway read and REVIEW PLEASE! ****

Special Thanx: Special thanks goes out to my co-author Starfire. She has helped me so much on this fic and she is half the reason why it turned out to be such a great story. Thanks sis. ****

Another Very Special Thanx: Thank you so much Rene for redoing these parts in 1st person POV. I love you! 

**Life Line**

Tommy

Rolling over I try to locate a better position. This has got to stop, if I don't get some rest soon I'm going to go insane. Not that these dreams aren't aiding in that. It's been two weeks since these horrible dreams have starts surfacing again. Two weeks of tortured sleep and waking up raked with sobs and the need to vomit. I wish I knew why these memories are surfacing now though, wish even more that I knew how to stop them. Send them back into that dark, heavily guarded room in the very back of my mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_I hate school. I'm only eight years old and I already hate school. But then I do have reasons, those kids over on the jungle gym that are laughing. That's my reason. I know they're laughing at me, they always do when they're not picken on me. I may be only eight but I'm not stupid, no matter what my dad and the other kids seem to think. Like it's my fault I'm small and shy. Maybe if they weren't so mean to me I wouldn't always be by myself and they wouldn't think I was such a dork. _

Feeling the tear slid down my cheek, I quickly swipe it away. That's all I need is for them to see me crying, show them that they're succeeding in hurting my feelings. Ow, wincing sharply I curse myself for being so dumb. When I'd ran the back of my hand over my cheek it'd made the bruise there begin to hurt again. Forgot about that one. Stupid, stupid me. 

Throwing my plastic shovel down, I stand and brush the sand off of me. Well I don't care if they are maken fun of me, I'm not going to just sit in the sand bow all through recess. Heading to the swings I want to scream as the kids that are over there run off pointing and giggling at me. S'not fair! Why do they have to be so mean to me?! 

Sitting down on one of the now empty swings, I try to think of something good. S'no use though. I usually like to make up stories, pretend I'm somewhere else, SOMEONE else. Not now though, I don't even feel good enough for that. Closing my eyes I let my head hang down, when is recess going to be over? 

"Stop it and come on." The small girlish voice is soon followed by a very unhappy boy's. 

"Aw, why are you doing this, it's stupid." What's all this about? Meh, I don't even want to know, maybe if I just keep my eyes closed they'll leave me alone. I really don't want to fight anyone today, or find out what mean thing the girl wants to call me. Oh and I do not have cooties! Whatever those are. 

When I feel the gentle tap on my shoulder, I finally open my eyes and raise my head. Oh you have got to be kidding me. "Hi." Kimberly Hart, the most popular and perfect girl in school, probably in the world. She's friends with all the girls and liked by all the boys. Yes even me. What's she want, to tease me? 

"Kim come on, let's go find Billy." And then I see him. Okay, now Kimberly I might have been able to handle, but not him. Jason Scott, the most popular boy in school. Liked by all the girls and friends with everyone, also Kimberly's 'boyfriend' or at least that's what all the adults say when they talk about how cute they both are. No one ever says I'm cute. But then I guess being covered in bruises isn't very cute. 

Shushing Jason, Kim sits down in the swing beside me. I really don't want to be teased or beaten up today, my back still hurts from when my 'dad' punished me yesterday. I didn't mean to drop the glass it just slipped, honest. 

"What do you want?" Squirming in my seat at Jason's dirty look, I bite my lip. That came out sounding really mean. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just want them to go away. 

Apparently not noticing like Jase had, Kimberly smiles sweetly. She has a nice smile, even if she is missing a front tooth. "I saw you over here all alone and I thought you might need a friend. Right Jase?" Looking at the boy she waits for him to maybe try and be nice to me. Probably isn't going to happen. 

"Yeah so you don't have to be all snippy." Sitting down in the swing next to Kim, he pouts a little. He's only here because she made him come. I can see it all over his face. He wants nothing to do with me. 

Making myself calm down, I swing just a little. The last thing I want is for them to feel sorry for me. I mean that's just assuming this isn't some mean joke or dare from the other kids. "I don't need a friend, especially not you two. I am perfectly fine by myself, so just go away." Jason's gonna hit me, I know it. 

Before he can respond though, Kimberly pipes up. "Well from where I was standing you didn't look like you were perfectly fine by yourself...How'd you get that bruise on your face?" None of your business. And I am fine...right I can also fly if I want. 

"Probably another fight." Jason's muttered comment makes me see red through the stinging tears that are barely being held back. Just for your stupid information Mr. Perfect, I did not get into a fight! I got beaten and smacked for breaking a dumb glass! So there! 

Scuffing my feet in the dirt, I make my voice be strong. "I fell. What's it to you? Don't you ever fall little Miss Perfect?" Turning to Jason I nearly snarl. "and just because I have bruises does not mean I got into a fight! Just because you are mean and like to pick on people does not mean you can say things about me that aren't true! So just mind your own dumb business, you jerk!" So there. 

Speechless he takes a minute to decide how to react to this. I hope he just goes away. 

Looking hurt, Kim shakes her head, but pushes it. "Yes, I fall, but not on my face." Oh just leave me alone! 

"Yeah, well you could have fooled me." Oh don't be mean Tommy. But she's maken me mad. I want her to leave. Just take your stupid boyfriend and go away! 

Frowning she takes the bait, "What do you mean?" 

Laughing meanly to keep the tears away, I hear myself blurt it out. "You must have fallen on your face a lot, cuz you sure are ugly!" I can't believe I just said that. I am stupid. 

As I see the tears welling up in her eyes, I instantly want to apologize. I don't know why I get mad like that and do stupid things. I didn't used to. Not until my mom married that creep. Maybe he's right maybe I am just dumb. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to be nice to you, you jerk." I am a jerk. 

Growling, Jason quickly gets up. This is good. When he's right infront of me, I know saying 'I'm sorry' isn't going to chill him out. Getting to my feet so we're now almost eye to eye, I try to think of something. "Who do you think you are?!" Someone in big trouble. 

Shrugging, I try to play it off. "Tommy Erickson. Who are you?" I need to have my mouth taped shut. Oh wait, Josh did that last week, never mind. 

I wasn't aware someone could actually growl like that. "No one talks to Kim like that! Especially not a loser like you!" Ouch, fine you want to yell at me, I can yell right back. 

"S'not my fault she's an air-head who is too nosy for her own good!" No sooner does this leave my mouth when I see Kim get truly upset and start crying. Oh man. I didn't mean for that to happen. I should know how much words hurt, stupid, stupid, stupid me! 

Balling his fists, Jason moves so he's only inches from my face. "Take that back!" As much as I'm hurting Kim, I can't help but feel a small thrill of power when I realize I'm actually getting to Jason. Probably why I smile even though I know he's gonna try and kill me in a second. 

"No." Before I know it, I'm on the ground. God he's fast! As we roll and tumble in the dirt, Jason pretty much beating me down, I can vaguely hear the other kids shouting. Only thing is they aren't cheering for me. 'Fight! Fight! Beat him up! Go Jason!' are just some of the chants that get my attention. Have I said how much I hate school? 

Jason is finally able to pin me. He's got too good of a position now, straddling my stomach, I'm not going anywhere and he knows it too. Pounding me without mercy, he only pauses when I taste blood. Great, Josh is going to kill me when I get home. "Take it back!" 

Now see if I was smart I'd say anything besides, "No!" Spitting blood and spit into his face, I take my opening and punch him right in the stomach. Shoving him off of me while he's still yelling and clutching his stomach we go back to rolling in the dirt again. Only when my back hits the metal pole of the swing-set do I loss my advantage. The pain that comes from hitting my bruised back against the pole is horrible. Unable to move, I have no choice to curl up into a ball and wait for Jason to stop pounding me. 

Suddenly and without warning the hits stop. Lowering my arm that'd been shielding my face, I look up to see the principal Mr. Jenkins holding a very angry Jason. This isn't going to be good. Before I can get up, my teacher has pulled me to my feet, send all new pain through me. 

~*~*~*~

Sitting in one of the brown chairs facing the principal, Jason right beside me I listen to the Mr. Jenkins talking to Josh on the phone. I am so dead. Oh my god, what's he going to do to me? Pulling the tissue away from my busted lip I'm kind of glad the bleeding's stopped. Though when I get home I'll bet anything Josh will hit me in the mouth and make it worse. Glancing over at Jason I can't help but get mad. Here I'm even more banged up then before and he hardly has a mark on him. He's also not going to get in trouble I know it. Everyone loves him and I'm just some problem that no one wants around. 

"Tommy." Oh shoot what'd he say I missed it. Trying to give him my attention, Mr. Jenkins sighs before continuing. "You have been in a lot of fights lately. Correct, Tommy?" Only like five, and I did not start those, I swear I didn't. When I nod he continues. "I'm sorry Tommy, but this is the last fight you are going to be in for a while. I just got off the phone with your stepfather and he agrees that you need some time to think about all of the trouble you have been getting into lately. Tommy, I'm sorry, but you're suspended for two weeks. We've warned you over and over again and well...I'm sorry." No you aren't. You have idea what you just sentenced me too. 

Turning to Jason, he straitens up. "Jason, you are not going to get off free, although you were standing up for another student we don't fight to do it. You will spend your recesses and lunch periods in here, with me, for one week. I hope this will teach you both a lesson. Jason you may go back to class and Tommy your dad is on his way to pick you up. That is all." Oh THAT'S fair! He has to miss recess for a week and I'm going to get killed, can we see how wrong this is!? 

~*~*~*~

Stepping into the house, Josh right behind me, I can only hope I'll live till my mom gets home. Not that she's much help these days. He hasn't said a word the whole way home, which meant he was beyond mad. Setting my book bag by the door, I slowly head to the stairs. Please just let me make it to my room. Please, please. 

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Damn! I'm going to die, I'm going to die, my mom's going to come home and I'll be buried in the backyard or something. 

Putting on my best puppy appearance, I turn to face my guardian. "My room." 

When he stiffens that's it, that's when I know it's all over. His face quickly fills with rage and he takes a big step towards me. "Don't try that on me, Tommy! What has gotten into you!? Do you know what you have done!? You are suspended from school for two weeks! You are going to have to stay around here for two weeks! You better get your act together or else!" Don't cry, crying will make it worse. 

When he gets close enough to strangle me, and I'm suddenly very afraid he will, I back up more towards the stairs. I can't out run him, should I try anyway. "I'm sorry." Voice laced with fear and tears, I try to calm him. 

"You're damn right you're sorry! Where do you think you are going!? I am going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget!" Grabbing my arm hard enough to break it, again, he drags me into the dinning room. Oh no, please, please don't hurt me. "You worthless little fuck!" Throwing me on the floor, he quickly ties my arms to the table leg will some of the craft twine on the table. No please no! Removing his belt, he then begins beating me ruthlessly, my screams only fueling his anger......... 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bolting upright, I vaguely become aware of my surroundings. I'm home, safe, in my room, with the Olivers. It's okay, I'm safe, he isn't here, he can't hurt me anymore. Sometime after I'm able to breath again, I realize I'm covered in sweat and sobbing hysterically. Well if Zedd could see me now. 

Hearing the door open, I see my dad rush in. I must have screamed in my sleep or something, probably woke the neighbors. Wrapping me in his strong arms he rocks me slightly, trying unsuccessfully to soothe my gut wrenching sobs. After crying myself into exhaustion, I sag wearily against John. This can't keep going on. I'm going to need therapy or something if this lasts much longer. Still holding me protectively my dad brushes my sweaty hair away from my ashen face. I'm so tired. "Tommy, what was this one about?" I can hear the worry and care in his voice. 

Taking a deep breath, in a voice I'm sure none of my friends or enemies would recognize I stammer it out. "He was...he was hitting m-me. Blood, feel the blood. He wouldn't stop. Why? Why did he hat-hate me so much? I...was I really that horrible? Wh-what did I do...do to deserve that?" I know I have to sound terrible with my whole statement broken up by hiccups and sniffling. It's like 1 a.m. ask me if I care. 

Shushing me gently, he runs a hand through my hair. "You didn't do anything, Tommy and you certainly didn't deserve that. You are a bright, talented young man and you did NOTHING to deserve what he did to you." I like him. I guess if going through that hell for four years got me here to John and Carol it might have been worth it. Gawd, I just don't want to think about it anymore, it was eight freaken years ago, why am I being tortured by it now? 

Giving him a skeptical look, I yawn and lay back down. Please no more nightmares tonight, please. "Maybe." 

Sighing softly, but I guess figuring arguing won't help right now, he lovingly pulls the covers back around me. So tired. "Go back to sleep Tommy. It'll be better in the morning. You know both your mom and I love you." Yeah I know. Took a few years for me to accept it, but I do know. 

"I know." Yawning I let my eyes drift closed. I'm almost asleep when he turns off the light. Heading out into the hall I barely catch is angry mutter. 

"I swear if I ever meet that guy I'm going to kill him." You and me both........ 

_The next day...._

Shoving my math book into my locker, I growl as it won't seem to fit. I so need rest. I'm so tired I'm surprised I haven't collapsed yet. Maybe I can go sneak down to the pool, there isn't a swim class this period, maybe I can catch a nap in the locker room. 

Suddenly two soft hands are over my eyes. At least those better be hands over my eyes, if I suddenly go blind to top everything off I'm throwing myself off the roof. "Guess who?" The too perky, female voiced makes me smile slightly. Like it's hard to tell, I think there's like this rule that says if you're a cheerleader you have to have a voice like that. Not that I'm complaining, after all that voice does come out of that luscious, pouty mouth that makes my senses reel every time I kiss it. 

Playing along, somewhat, I shift my weight into a pondering state. "Now Jase, if you do this in public, Kim's libel to catch on to us." 

The hands leave my eyes as the repressed giggles are breathed in my ear. "Is that right!?" Wrapping her arms around my stomach, Kim mock pouts at me. "You have some ner-Tommy, what's wrong?" Yeah I knew she'd see the lifelessness in my eyes, or if not then the pale complexion and dark circles is a nice give away too. 

Shrugging, I try my best to force a reassuring smile. I feel like hell. "I just haven't been sleeping well lately, but everything is okay, trust me. I love you." Gotta throw that last part in. If anything will get her off worrying about me that will. 

When she perks up again and wraps her arms around my neck I know I've succeeded. "I love you too." I wonder if she'll let me go out and sleep in her car for a bit. That thought is pushed aside for a moment when she drags me down for a fiery kiss. We could go do this in her car though, if she won't let me take a nap. Either way, I'm good. 

"Hey you two don't make me get the hose!" Can we say mood killer. Releasing the petite Pink Ranger, I glare at grinning Jason. 

"Just cuz you can't get any is no reason to interrupt us." Sticking my tongue out, I cringe a little as Kim hits me lightly in the arm. Geez, it was just a joke. I'm sure he knows we haven't done anything; we've only been dating for like two months. 

Jason shrugs and smiles broadly. Moving in between us, he loops his arm around Kim's shoulders in a playful manner. "Tell me Kim, why do want Tommy when you can have a great guy like me?" Oh brother, can we say 'get over yourself', bro? 

Smiling sweetly she leans in vulgarly close to his ear, before whispering, "Because you have an ego the size of New York, and at the moment you smell." I nearly crack up into hysterics over this. He's just gotten out of football practice and seeing as how he's still wearing his jersey, he was probably on his way to the locker room to shower. 

He glares playfully at me, before turning a lame attempt at puppy eyes on Kim. "That hurt Kim. I'm not going to talk to you ever again." With that Jason turns around and crosses his arms in mock rage. Oh yeah, that'll happen. 

Smiling playfully Kim looks intrigued. "Is that a promise?" Oh see, she's learning to play the game better. Ow, my head hurts; I really need to lay down for a little bit. Maybe I can go to the nurse and tell her I don't feel well, hell she can call my dad, he'll back me up in the fact that I'm definitely not well. Meh, but then I might get sent home, and I really can't leave since I have a math test in two periods. Maybe I can sleep in Jason's car for a bit. 

Whipping back to face Kim, Jason's jaw is on the ground. "Kim! You are supposed to say 'I am sorry, Jason and I will never do it again'." Yeah that's gonna happen. You'd have better luck in trying to prove the existence of trolls. Still got my stepdad on the brain, thus the troll comment. 

Grinning like a cat, Kim shrugs. "But I'm not sorry and I might do it again. I wouldn't want to lye, Jason." Snicker. Okay, it looks like the drama is wearing out. As the bell rings, we all know it's time to wrap it up. Jase has to shower, I have to get to History, and Kim needs to get to Cheerleading practice before her squad freaks out that their captain isn't there. Giving me a quick peck on the cheek she heads off. "See you later sweety." 

Grinning evilly, Jason grabs a hold of me and gives me a quick peck on the other cheek. In a very amusing 'Kim voice' he repeats her parting. "See you later sweety." You are such a freak. Why are you so damn popular again? 

Immediately making a show of wiping my face off I growl playfully. "Get stuffed!" 

Smile only increasing; he heads off with a wave. "See ya, bro." 

To be continued......... 


	2. That Was You!

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and everything that has to do with them are not mine. I am just borrowing them for a little while and you know torturing them.... what? It's Pam's fault! I swear! 

**Authors Note:** This story has angst in it of course gee Tommy is my favorite character and I love picking on him. Go figure! This is when Tommy is the Green Ranger and Trini, Zack, and Jason are still there.

**Authors Note Second:** It's been a long time since I have written in this series and a lot has happened since. I hope you likes the changes brought to this series...PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU DO OR NOT! I want know what you think in less you review!

**Special Thanx:** Special thanks goes out to my co-author Starfire. She has helped me so much on this fic and she is half the reason why it turned out to be such a great story. Thanks sis.

**Special Thanx:** Another special thanks goes out to my new co-author on this series and the reviser of these parts Rene. Thanks for picking up this part with me sis. Love ya and now part two.

**That Was You!**

Jason

I watch as Tommy enters the lunchroom, still struggling to zip up his backpack. I can't believe he fell asleep in Mrs. Applebee's class. I swear I'm getting really worried about him. He doesn't look well, almost like he's coming down with the flu or something. Grabbing the empty chair at our table, he mutters his greetings to the five of us.

Glancing up from his History book, Billy captures the disgruntled Ranger's gaze. "Tommy, did you take that device in you garage to the command center yet?" I swear Billy needs to clean his garage out. When he has to do his stuff in our garages because he has no room, that's when ya know he needs to clean house.

I shake my head as I see Tommy's eyes widen in recollection. Take that as a no. "Oh no! I forgot about it!" Not too surprised. I swear I'm going to get him a pad of sticky notes.

Smiling and rolling his eyes, Billy jokes good-naturedly. "Figures, the old Oliver memory. Why don't you go do it now, Tommy, before you forget again?" Why don't you get it, Billy? You should have known better then to not remind him last night to take it in. I don't even think I like the idea of him driving home in the drowsy state he seems to be in. Hmm, I think it's time I figured out what's wrong with my best bro.

Sighing, but I know he's feeling obligated, Tommy nods.

Downing the rest of my Coke, I stand and toss the can away. "I'll take you, I have free next period, I could use a quick drive to chill me out after practice." Give him the genuine big brother smile and-

Smiling gratefully, he stands and grabs his bag. "Thanks."

Pulling into the driveway, I park beside the blue Toyota truck in Tommy's normal spot. Hmm, company? When I see the concerned look on Tommy's face, I cut the engine and give him my full attention. "Something wrong, bro?"

Eyeing the truck suspiciously, he seems to have gotten extremely pale. "No...Sorry, I just...The truck looks familiar, is all." Um, okay. With that look you're sporting, you'd think it was Zedd's or something.

"S'probably just one of your mom's friends." Unless it's something else entirely. I didn't get much from him on the drive here, except that he was having some bad dreams about his childhood. Wouldn't say what happened in them, but to make him look as bad as he is lately, must have been something pretty major.

Muscles relaxing a touch, Tommy shakes his head as if convincing himself of something. "Yeah, you're probably right. Lets go get that machine and get back to school. I have a math test in one hour." Since when were you eager to take a math test?

Heading into the garage we get the device, don't have a clue what it is, and load it into the back of his car. That wasn't too bad, the damn thing weighed a little more then I'd expected but nothing to bad. Closing the door, he looks at the still parked blue truck. "Okay, I'm going to go say hi to my mom and let her know that it was us out here making all this noise." Really? You sure you aren't just going to see who the truck belongs too? Might as well follow him, now I'm kinda curious too.

We get halfway up the porch when Tommy stops dead in his tracks. Staring in the living room window he goes completely pale, I swear I think he's going to pass out on me. There in the living room is his mom talking to some man that actually looks vaguely familiar to me. Before I can ask him what's wrong, he's bolted up the steps and through the front door. Oh boy, this is not going to be good, is it. "Mom, what's going on?"

Carol immediately stops chatting and for a brief moment I think she's going to spit out her mouthful of tea. Eyes a little wide she truly looks like someone who's just been busted big time. "Tommy! What are you doing home? You are supposed to be in school." I don't think he's going to let her turn this around like that.

Tommy doesn't disappoint. Stepping forward he snarls and locks onto the man. Where do I know that guy from? "We had to come back and pick up a project I left here this morning. What is going on mom? Why is HE here?" Guess that blue truck meant something after all. When she doesn't respond right away he shifts right into his evil Green Ranger persona. Wow, what'd this guy do to you? "I'll ask you again...**why is he here?**"

Not even seeming to notice his attitude, Carol sets her glass down and looks rather guilty. "He wanted to see you and ask you to..um, to come live with him in New York, Tommy." WHAT?! I am so lost now it's ridiculous. Who is this guy?!

Before anyone can try and calm him, Tommy does something I've never seen him do in all the time I've known him. Completely and utterly go over the edge. "When hell freezes over! How dare you fucking come here, when I know there must be some kind of fucking restraining order on you! And YOU, how dare you let him in here! Have you been here mom!? Have seen the state I've been in these past two weeks over memories and nightmare that THIS ASS HOLE has brought on me!?"

Touching his shoulders gently, I try to calm him. Oh this is bad, if he had done this as Rita's Ranger, well I think the others and me would be in the cemetery right now. "Tommy, calm down. It's okay, calm down."

Standing the guy makes the mistake of moving closer to us. "Tommy, I am sorry for what happened in the past. But I am your father and as such I'd really like us to-"

Pulling out of my arms he gets right up on this man. "You are not my father! Don't you even say such a thing to me! My dad's at work and when he finds out about this I swear he's going to make you pay! So don't even start this shit with me, Josh!"

Looking falsely innocent, Josh shrugs. "Start what, Tommy?" Josh...Josh.. where do I kn-Josh Erickson! The lawyer that used to live right around here! Now I remember, he had that bratty little son that I beat up that one ti-Oh no. No, no, no. Tommy Erickson...Tommy Oliver. Crap!

Tommy's anger rushing through out him, yells like the eight year-old he had once been. "You are not innocent so stop acting like it! You are sadistic son of a bitch! And you think I don't know what you're doing you can fuck off! I know you only want me back to get even or maybe because my mom finally came to her fucking senses and left your ass so now you want you're 'toy' back! Well frankly I don't give a fuck what your reasons are, because I'm all grown up now and I will never let you hurt me again!" Wow, that must have been some hurt he put you through.

Looking deeply hurt by this Josh speaks very sadly. "Tommy....I'm sorry if I hurt you but I...I was wrong. That's all I can say is I am sorry and it'll never happen again." No, something's wrong here, I know when someone is completely BSing me, and this little performance of his, it reeks.

"No, you're full of it! You're an abusive, sadistic, ass hole who should be locked up forever! You'll never touch me again, so just stop it!" Pushing past me he quickly flees from the house. Okay, I know I should go after him, but I have too many questions that I need answers too and I'm not going to get them from Tommy.

Sighing, Josh turns back to carol. "Thank you Carol for having me in your home, especially unexpected like this. It's just with the death of Tommy's mom; I really had some time to think about things. I love Tommy and I never meant to hurt him. It's good to see that Tommy has been loved and cared for." You are so full of it. Maybe I didn't see it because I was so young, but I do now. This guy is dangerous, I don't know how I know, but I do. After she sees him out it's just the two of us.

Following her back into the kitchen I take a seat at the table, signaling I'm not leaving until I get some kind of information here. "Okay, what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, she takes a seat as well, perhaps wondering what to tell me. She want's to share though, that's pretty obvious. She's stressed to the max and wants to get some of it out, whether it's to her husband or her son's best friend, doesn't matter when you need to purge. "Tommy came to John and me when he was nine. We had put in for an adoption and we got Tommy." I know all this. "When we got him he had a very bad temper and anger problems. We went to the social worker that had brought Tommy to us and asked what was wrong with him." Pausing she seems to consider whether to go on or not.

"And what was wrong with him Carol? Tell me, I can't help him if I don't know what the deal is!" She knows it too. She knows he's not going to trust her now, not after bringing that guy into the house and talking to him. If Tommy's going to allow anyone to help him it would be me.

Finally Tommy's best interest wins out. "We thought he was angry at the world, just with people in general. That wasn't the case. Turns out he wasn't mad at anyone but himself. He was mad at himself for not standing up for himself and his mom, for letting Josh get away with what he got away with...Josh Erickson beat him and his mother on a daily basis." What...

"What?"

Shaking her head, she looks out the window to avoid looking at me. "I know Tommy lived here before he moved to LA with us. We actually only moved back because I'd gotten a promotion to this branch. So I'm sure you recall him form elementary school?" When I nod she continues. "Did you ever notice that he'd show up each day with fresh bruises?"

Damn it. "We all thought that Tommy got into fights and got beat up." Like I'd beaten him up that day he'd hurt Kim's feelings. No wonder he didn't tell any of us who he was when he came back.

"No, Josh Erickson gave them to him. This went on for about six years, then one afternoon a neighbor heard some screaming coming from the Erickson's and called the police. The police got there and they heard the screaming too, they burst in and they found Tommy on a table getting, wiped with a belt, they guessed he had long since lost consciousness. There was blood everywhere and Josh would not quit hitting him. The mother was on the floor with a black eye crying hard with her face covered, she was one that'd been screaming." Oh my god.

"When the police grabbed Josh to stop him from hitting Tommy, Josh kicked one of the cops and punched another. He then tried to run out the back door, but two officers were waiting for him there. They finally got handcuffs on him and into a police car. They then handcuffed the mother after getting her statement and took her in to. They called an ambulance and rushed Tommy to the hospital. The mother said that Tommy had gotten in a fight and got suspended for two weeks again. Seems it wasn't the first time he had gotten suspended. Josh was beyond furious about his suspension so in turn beat Tommy. The mother tried to get him to quit hitting Tommy because she was scared for Tommy's life." Apparently that didn't work.

"Apparently that didn't work if the cops had to be called in." I'm going to kill that guy if I see him again.

"No, Josh hit her several times until she was knocked to the floor and went on beating Tommy. Tommy stayed in the hospital for two weeks after that. He spent one of those weeks in ICU because he had been beaten so severely. Once he was released he came straight to live with us. Anyway, after we found this out we took Tommy to therapy and it took some time, but eventually he came to terms with almost all of what happened to him. He finally realized that it wasn't his fault that he was hurt. As for his anger, we got to root of it and he started Karate to help channel it. Josh claims now that he has changed but there is something about him that scares me. There is something not right." I know, I see it too.

Shaking her head clear after a moment she stands and changes the subject. "Well Jason, I am going to go get a shower. Tonight is John and mines fifteen anniversary and he is taking me out to eat. Stay as long as you like, but don't forget to lock the door on your way out." Yeah, whatever.

When she leaves the room, I sink back into the chair and close my eyes. Before I know it I'm being bombard with long surprised memories.

_(9 years ago, Angel Grove Elementary) _

Sitting on the grass and waiting for my mom to come pick me up, I smile happily. It's my seventh birthday and it is going to be a huge blast! My mom and dad promised to take me and my friends out to Pizza Polar tonight, they're so the best. Turning to look back at the school I watch for Kim and the others to come out. They'd stayed after to help the teacher clean up and should be out soon.

"Dork!"

"Bet he still watches Sesame Street!"

" Do you? Do you have an Elmo stuffed animal!?"

The mean teasing comments and giggles make me look over to see a small boy come out of the side door. Tommy Erickson. Ignoring the other kids as best he could, he slowly moves to sit under a tree by the pick up zone. I would feel bad for him, but you can't say he doesn't kind of deserve to be teased, I mean he's pretty mean himself from what I've seen at recess. Besides, he really didn't have any reason to be like he is, yes he lost his daddy, but his stepdad Josh is the best! He's the greatest guy ever and everyone knows it, so for him to act like he does, can't say he doesn't deserve to be shunned.

Watching him for a few minutes, I know I shouldn't, but there's just something about him. He really does look so sad. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go say hi or something. Just as I'm going to get up though a blue truck pulls up and Tommy slowly gets to his feet, meekly walking over to it. I swear he looks scared. As the passenger side door opens a rather upset looking Josh quickly pulls him in. Must have gotten into trouble again...

(9 years ago)

Walking out of the classroom, I swing the hall pass a little. So maybe leaving to get a drink during a math test isn't the best idea, but I swear I'm dying of thirst. Rounding the corner I stop dead in my tracks at what I see. Standing by the water fountain, Tommy is trying to splash a little of the cool water onto his back. Tears running down his flushed cheeks, he has his shirt pulled up revealing ugly red whiplashes covering his abused back.

I can't help but wince in sympathy as the water hits his back and Tommy let's out a muffled cry of pain. Man what on earth did he do that was bad enough for that?

Leaving with out getting a drink, I head back to class, his sobbing echoing in my mind.........

(8 years ago)

I love these sleep-overs. Dropping my bag on Kim's floor next to Billy's and Trini's I dig through it to get my pajamas. Darn it! I must have forgotten them. "Guys I'll be right back, I left my pajamas at home."

Trini looks up from her jigsaw puzzle she and Zack are working on. "You got your key right?"

Digging in my pocket I find it and pull the shiny key out. "Yup right hear. I will be right back."

Rushing back home, I sigh as I reach the porch. My mom's outta town on business and I guess I should be glad I get to spend the weekend with my friends, but I still miss her. Good thing Mr. Erickson was nice enough to watch the house for us. Unlocking and opening the door, I hear the crying almost right away. What on Earth...

"Please dad no more please stop!"

Heading to the living room where it's coming from, I crouch in the entrance and freeze. Curled up on the floor shivering is Tommy who is being beaten ruthlessly with a broomstick. His face is flushed with tears and there's a huge gash on his forehead, blood streaking down his face to mingle with the tears. "This will teach you to be such a worthless little klutz! Breaking the vase like that, you're going to learn!" I almost scream in fear when Josh kicks Tommy hard in the back making him cry out in pain.

Covering my mouth I run back to Kim's hurriedly forgetting about the clothing and try to disregard the horrible scene.

(8 years ago)

I can't help umping to myself as I walk down the old sidewalk headed towards Tommy's house. Kim is making me go to Tommy's to check on him. I just beat him up and honestly I have no interest in seeing the brat again. In fact I'd done it for Kim and now Kim is making me check on him? Girls.

Reaching Tommy's house, I can hear the faint cries of pain coming from within. Getting closer I know they're Tommy's. Hmm, sneaking around the back, I let my curiosity get the better of me and I peer in the dinning room window. Oh god.

Wrists tied to the table leg, Tommy is left completely defenseless as Josh beats him mercilessly. As the boy's body convulses violently, I feel my insides go icy. Prying my eyes away from the window I take off running, trying to forget the horrible scene.

Reaching the school, I finally stop, panting hard for air.

Coming up to me, Kim looks at me curiously. "So is he alright?"

Giving her a blank stare, I have no clue what to say. "What?"

"FORGET IT!!" Stomping off and muttering how stupid boys are, she leaves me to sort out what I'd just seen.

Laying my head in my hands I want to hang myself. How could I have been so stupid!? Why didn't I tell someone!? Oh god! Poor Tommy! Oh my god, TOMMY! Heading out of the house in rush I accidentally leave the door unlocked.

Reaching the lake in record time, I look around for the boy that I know will be here. Come on where you ya pai-Spotting him under a large tree, he seems to be mesmerized with the calm water before him. Or he's had damn nervous break down, either one. "Tommy!"

Raising teary eyes to me, I feel my guilt and shame flare up. My fault I didn't tell anyone. God, I could have helped him. Still extremely pale and shaking slightly, he really looks like he's on the edge. Still the scariest thing is his eyes, those once warm, vibrant, full of life chocolate eyes are now nearly dead and defeated. All it took was Josh Erickson to do it, but that was enough.

"What do you want?" The cold, dead voice makes me cringe. This isn't going to be easy.

Approaching him slowly, in an unthreatening manner, I crouch down next to him. "You looked like you could use a friend." The weak attempt at humor does not go unnoticed, but it is unwelcome.

"Isn't that Kim's line? Yeah well let's just skip the next part anyway and you can just jump to beating me into the ground." Hey, you did kind of pick that fight you know. Sitting down beside him I try to come up with something, anything to say.

"Kim's not here right now, besides I look stupid in pink." This is not one of my finer helpful talks. "Talk to me Tommy, I'm your friend, tell me what I can do to help you." That's better.

Suddenly loosing his temper, or what little is left he turns on me. "Yeah, well I don't know why! You are supposed to hate me remember! I...I made you hate me when we were little! Why don't you just scream at me and beat me up like you did when you were little?! Why won't you hate me again!?" Because you don't deserve to be hated. Because I don't think I could ever hate you. Maybe some of the things you do, but never you directly. "I want you to leave! I don't want any body to care about me! I hate you!" Oh please, what are you seven?

It takes less then a minute for me to recover from this outburst. "No, Tommy, I am not going to leave and I'm not going to hate you. I know that you don't hate me either. You can't get rid of me that easily this time, Tommy. You are stuck with me as well as Kim and the others, so deal with it." See I can be good when I want to.

Before I know what hits me Tommy's in my arms, sobbing out year's worth of grief on my shoulder. Okay, s'okay, I can handle this. "He hit me! He hurt me s-so much!" I know he did, but I'm not going to let it happen again Tommy. I swear it.

To be continued......


	3. History Repeats Itself

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and everything that has to do with them are not mine. I am just borrowing them for a little while. ****

Authors Note: This story has angst in it **of course** gee Tommy is my favorite character and I love picking on him. Go figure! This is when Tommy is the White Ranger and Trini, Zack, and Jason are still there. Sorry about this people. I know it said Green Ranger in the first two parts but he's the White Ranger in this story. Sorry. ****

Authors Note Second: It's been a long time since I have written in this series and a lot has happened since. ****

Special Thanx: Special thanks goes out to my co-author Starfire. She has helped me so much on this fic and she is half the reason why it turned out to be such a great story. Thanks sis. ****

One More Special Thanx: One more special thanks goes out to my wonderful new co-author Rene. Thank you so much for your help on this series Rene. Love ya lots! 

****

History Repeats Itself 

Tommy

After several minutes of pouring my guts out to Jason, I let myself drift into a semi conscious sleep. I'm so tired, so tired. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ __

(8 years ago) 

"Tommy Erickson, in here NOW!" Hearing his voice, I cringe inwardly. This is going to be bad, the only question is how bad. Entering the kitchen I feel my fear rising as I see the empty beer bottles on the counter. His breath also stinks of alcohol. 

Glaring down at me he has my report card in his hand. Oh boy. "Care to explain THIS?" Shoving the grade card in my face, I know he's referring to the B- I got math. I tried, I really did try! I'm just not smart when it comes to math stuff. Besides I did get all A's in my other classes. 

Try to keep the tears at bay I avoid eye contact. "I made all A's, just in math I had trouble and I d-" I'm smacked with the card before I can finish. I instantly shut up. I know he gets worse when he drinks, don't know why, but he does. 

"You good for nothing little shit! Is this the best you can do?! Maybe I'm just expecting too much out of a worthless little idiot like you. Is that it, huh?!" Okay if I answer I'm gonna get hit, if I don't I'll probably get smacked, lesser of two evils I guess. 

Wincing at his cruel words, I remain silent. 

Throwing the card at me he picks up a bottle, please don't hit me, please don't hit me..."Get out of my sight before I beat the hell out you!" 

I run for my life, not stopping till I get to my room and into the closet. Safest place to be when he's like this. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

(9 years ago) 

In the closet always in the closet. He's going to find me. I don't know why I try to hide. Sure enough in less then a minute I can hear him storm into my room. Pulling the closet door open he grabs me before I can even scream. 

Being dragged outside by the scruff of my neck, I try to reason with him as best I can at seven years old. "No! No! Don't hurt me! Please! Stop it!" 

Tightening his grip, I can barely breath now. "Shut up you little brat!" He's going to kill me, this is going to be the time he goes to far and kills me, and I know it. 

"If you do this then mom will hurt you!" That's pretty stupid. She can't even protect herself, how's she gonna hurt him. Might as well wish for one of those heroes in the stories to come save me. That'd be more believable. 

Actually laughing at this he loosens up on my neck a tad. Great well maybe if he's happy he won't kill me and bury me in the backyard. No, he probably still would. "Like that whore could save you! Piece of crap!" Dragging me to the oak tree in the middle of the yard, he quickly ties my wrists to it with some rope that he'd apparently put out. As he gives my wrist a painful twist, I can't help but scream. "No pain no gain. Huh, Tommy boy!" 

"LET ME GO!" God the neighbors are gone for the weekend, that's why he's taking advantage of being outside. Oh please, when is mom going to get home? 

Grinning I hear him snapping the leather strap, teasing me with the snapping sound it's making in the air. "Don't talk to your father that way, Tommy boy." 

"You are not my father!" Oh and there's where I mess up big time. 

I think I can hear his blood start to boil, now. "I might not be, but I am the only thing you got! So live with it and learn to respect me you little shit!" The rest of the afternoon is spent being beaten into submission. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(10 years ago) 

Shivering in my closet again, should just live in here, practically do already. God I wish I was anywhere but here. 

"Where is that boy?!" I can hear him tromping through the house, looking in all the rooms for me. He's going to find me, I know he will, but if it takes much longer he'll probably be even madder. Why can't he just leave me alone? Why does he have to hate me so much? 

"Please Josh don't!" My mom's voice is high in panic. He's going to kill me one of these times I know it. 

Entering my room, I see my mom pulling on his sleeve, from the crack in the door. "Don't tell me what to do!" He's going to eventually kill her too. Please just leave, please, I didn't do anything bad. 

Still trying to get him to stop, she turns to pleas. "He wasn't doing anything! Why do you have to pick on him!? Don't I earn enough for us to be happy!?" 

He's almost to the closet when he turns on her, fangs bared. "You don't earn nothing bitch, you are my slave just like that boy, you're for my pleasure!" I swear I hope I live long enough to get away from here; maybe someone nice will save me like in the stories. Where's the prince on the horse when I need him? Having enough of being stalled he backhands my mom across the face, sending her to the floor. 

Not even thinking I run out of my hiding spot and start to pound him. How dare he hit my mom! "Don't you ever hit my mom!" This probably wasn't the smartest idea I'd ever had. 

He very easily slams me into the nearest wall, before I can yell everything goes dark...... 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(11 years ago) 

Shivering against the cold, I blink and wait for my eyes to get used to the bright lights. I don't know how but I'm in a hospital...I think. "Mommy...." Ow, my throat hurts lots. 

Opening her eyes she looks down at me. "I am so sorry baby. I am so sorry." For what? What happened? 

"What happened? I.... I don't...I don't remember." It hurts to talk and I want to go home. 

Starting to cry she strokes my hair. "You fell, baby." 

I fell? Trying to move my arm, I find I can't because it hurts too much. Looking down I see lots of dark bruises and cuts on my hands and wrists. Didn't fall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I know I'm crying again. Stroking my back, Jason tries to soothe me. "Tommy tell me what's wrong? I'll try to help you, but I need to know what's wrong to do that." I don't know what's wrong! I'm wrong, everything is wrong! God why did he do that to me?! 

"He hit me! He hit me so hard, Jase!" 

Biting his lip, he seems to be thinking of something to tell me. "Tommy it was not your fault. You were the victim and only a little boy. You had no way of defending yourself." 

Sniffling back further sobs; I try to keep calm and logical. Not easy when one is having a nervous break down. "I should of done something, or told someone." But then should I really have had too? Why didn't anyone see what he was doing to me?! Someone should have seen it. "Why didn't any one notice or see what he was doing to me?" 

"I did Tommy." What was that? Sitting up from him, I try to understand what he just said. Did he just admit to knowing- "I just didn't want to except that you were being hurt. It was easier for me to believe that you brought it on yourself and block it from my mind. Oh god Tommy I'm so sorry. If I would have known back then what I know now about child abuse...if I hadn't been so scared or proud then maybe things would have turned out differently for you I'm so sorry, Tommy." Tears shining in his dark eyes I can see he's serious. 

"Its okay, bro. I'm not mad at you, wasn't your fault, you were just a kid too, didn't know..." Sighing I lean back against him and the tree. This has been too long of a day. 

Still looking concerned, he rubs my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" No. 

"Yeah, listen, I think I just want to go home and try and rest." Standing I pull him to his feet. I really am not mad at him. He was just a kid, besides I'm almost sure some adult had to notice, one of my teacher's maybe and just let it slide. Now that's unforgivable. 

"Okay, I walk with ya, then I guess I'll head to the youth center and see what we missed in school...Wow, it's five o'clock." Lord, well guess I missed that math test. Aw well, therapy comes first I suppose. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Waving to Jase I head inside my dark house. "Mom, I'm home!" Man, I need to apologize to her. I know she probably didn't plan this to happen. And I know she'd never consider actually sending me back to him. 

"Mom!?" When all I get is silence, I shrug it off and head to my room. Maybe she's in the shower, can't hear me. Dropping my jacket, I head to my computer and boot it up; maybe I got some email, which usually cheers me up. I don't know I like getting mail. 

I feel something's wrong before I see it. Unfortunately the cloth is over my mouth and nose before I can react. Letting out a muffled scream, I act instinctively and grab the arm, flipping the person over me. Nice to know all those training sessions in the simulator are paying off. Feeling incredibly light headed I try to get my bearings, looking down I see my attacker isn't some evil monster of Zedd's but Josh. Yelping in panic I bolt from the room as he gets to his feet. 

Apparently what ever had been on the rag has taken some affect on me, for my movement is too slow and he grabs my ankle just as I reach my door. Crashing to the floor I turn on my back and kick Josh until he's finally forced to let me go. Scrambling to my feet I flee from the room and down the stairs. Crashing into the kitchen I grab the phone only to find the line is completely dead. Fuck! 

Throwing the phone across the room, I completely get caught of guard by the punch to my cheek. Crashing to the floor I look up holding my wounded cheek to see a very outraged Josh towering over me "So the little piece of shit has learned how to defend himself, huh?" Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna die. 

Scrambling to get to my feet I see the chloride on the cloth is slowing me down, as it takes much longer then it should to get to my feet. Advancing on me once more, I can see he knows he has the upper hand now. Going for the last trick I have I drop to the ground again and crawl between his legs. Stupid, but I'd rather be lame then die all right! I'm actually almost through when Josh grabs my ankle. 

Screw playing fair! Kicking him as hard as I can in the rear, he let's me go and tumbles to the ground nearly landing on me. Getting to my feet I scramble to the back door when a blow from behind sends me into the wall. Groaning I slump to the ground, stunned for a moment. 

Grabbing my hair he pulls my face back far to close to his. "You're mine, Tommy Boy!" The cloth is over my mouth again and before I can react everything goes black. 

To be continued.......... 


	4. Sparks

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and everything that has to do with them are not mine. I am just borrowing them for a little while. ****

Authors Note: This story has angst in it **of course** gee Tommy is my favorite character and I love picking on him. Go figure! This is when Tommy is the White Ranger and Trini, Zack, and Jason are still there. 

**Authors Note Second:** It's been a long time since I have written in this series and a lot has happened since. ****

Special Thanx: Special thanks goes out to my co-author Starfire. She has helped me so much on this fic and she is half the reason why it turned out to be such a great story. Thanks sis. ****

Another Special Thanx: Another special thanks goes out to my new co-author on this series Rene. Thanks for your help on this series. Love ya lots! 

**Sparks**

John

Singing along with the radio I stop at the light five blocks away from home. Glancing down, I can't help but smile at the box of chocolates and the dozen roses I'd gotten for Carol. God I can't believe we've been married fifteen years and what an insane time it's been too. From the moment I said 'I do', to when I'd lost my parents in that car accident with a drunk driver. Poor Carol losing her father to cancer, then my brother in a shooting accident. Top it off with finding out Carol couldn't have kids and yeah, I'd say we've definitely weathered the storms. But then it's not all been bad, after all the biggest highlight was seven years ago when we adopted Tommy. I swear that was the best thing we ever did was take that poor kid in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ __

(7 years ago) 

Looking at picture again I can't but help sigh a little. The little boy was cute-didn't smile-but cute. Today is the day he will move in with us; the adoption papers had been finalized a week ago. He would have been here sooner but he had been in the hospital for some injuries resulting from an accident he had been in. Sighing, I set the picture back in its envelope and place it back on the stand beside my recliner. What are we thinking, I don't know what kind of parents we can be, neither one of us had a traditional childhood, what can we offer this kid? Yeah, but Carol was so happy when she got the call, saying that they had a little boy for us. Hearing the car pull up, I put the thoughts on hold, to late to go back now. 

Running past me Carol makes to the front door in record time. "They're here!" Oh yeah, THAT'S why this is going to work. Smiling slightly I get up and follow her. 

Once outside, I see a lady in a black skirt and white blouse getting bags out of the trunk of a black Honda. All socials workers look the same don't they...I let my eyes wander to the little boy, who has the most sincere lost puppy dog expression on his face I've ever seen. Standing by the car, he's holding on tightly to a multi-colored backpack. Poor thing probably doesn't even know what is going on. Oh wow, I finally notice the black eye and busted lip when he turns his head to me, and I can't help but feel sorry for the kid. It must have been one hell of an accident. 

The social worker walks quickly up the path, the boy right beside her and two duffel bags on her shoulders. Reaching Carol and myself, she stops and greets us politely. "Hello. You must be Carol and John Oliver. My name is Virginia and this shy little boy beside me is Tommy. Tommy, can you say hi to the Oliver's?" 

The cute little boy hiding behind the woman's skirt pops his head out a little and softly says, "Hi." Before quickly going back to his safe hiding place. A little shy isn't he? But then I guess with the whole situation he has a right to be. 

Smiling a little wearily, Virginia shakes her head, "This one's definitely a shy one, but he is a very nice young man." 

Carol smiles warmly at the women as she bends down to Tommy's height. "Hey there. I'm Carol Oliver and this is my husband John Oliver. What's your name?" She's definitely going to make a good mother. She's too caring and considerate not to be. Which actually makes me wonder a bit about the boy's own mother. I wonder why she's given up the poor kid. 

The little boy pokes his head out a little bit again and quickly speaks in the same meek tone. "Tommy Erickson." he once again takes shelter behind the lady. Is he shy or just really scared? 

Carol's smile broadens. I'm just happy she's happy. "Nice to meet you, Tommy." 

She stands once again and turns to the social worker. "He is so cute, he is going to grow up to be such a heart breaker." Oh brother. I hope she isn't going to try dressing the kid up in 'fashionable' clothes like my mother always tried to do to me. Though I'm sure she'll take him to the mall this weekend for some new stuff, even though he seems to have quite a bit with him. 

The social worker laughed, as did Carol. The only thing that breaks up the laughter is Tommy, who's tugging gently on the woman's skirt. Bending down to his level, she looks at him gently. "Yes Tommy, what is it?" 

The boy has puppy eyes and apparently he knows how to use them as he's doing right now on the woman. "I want to go home." And there's the first problem. 

Sighing, I can tell she's already had this argument with him several times before. "Tommy, we talked about this remember, honey? Your parents aren't capable of being your parents anymore. They wanted what was best for you, so they put you here with these nice people. Understand?." 

Starting to cry, he apparently doesn't. "But I want my mommy! I want a go home!" Oh boy, problem number two and it's only five minutes into it. How many years till he turns eighteen, kidding, just kidding. 

When he begins to cry harder the woman picks him up and tries to rock him. Over his sobbing she says in a rather apologetic voice, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have an appointment. Do you think you can handle this?" She's ditching us with a crying kid. Classy. 

Smiling, Carol is apparently ready for anything as long as she gets the boy. "Sure, hand him to me." What'd I tell you, great mother. She just has that instinct I guess. Which is a touch surprising seeing as how hers didn't. 

The woman complies all to happily and hands the boy over, book bag and all. As she turns to leave though I guess the child sees this as his last chance to get back to his mom. Screaming after her, he does succeed in getting her attention but that's about it. "I want my mommy! I want my mommy!" 

Carrying the screaming boy into the house, I grab the bags and follow suit. Setting them down by the door, I head to the living room where Carol is slowly rocking the crying child on the sofa. I can tell she's trying hard to calm him, but unfortunately doesn't seem to be having much effect. I can't help but sigh as he cries out again for him mom. This is going to be a trial, isn't it? 

It takes a good two hours to get Tommy calmed down. After which he takes to sitting on the couch, hugging his book bag and not uttering a word. Better than screaming, I suppose. He seems to be shooting a few glances at the football game on the TV, too. That's a good sign, right? 

Glancing at her watch, Carol stretches and moves to grab her purse. "John, I'm going to the store to pick up a few things. Could you watch Tommy for a while?" This could be a trick, but what the hell, he's just sitting there, how hard can it be to keep an eye on him? 

Glancing up from the game, I give her a quick kiss. "Sure." 

Before walking out of the room though she catches my gaze one more time pointing to Tommy and mouths, "Talk to him." Knew it was a trick. Women. 

Sighing I look over at the boy, wow, he looks absolutely terrified now. He wasn't fine, but he was at least okay a minute ago. What's got him so on edge all of the sudden? That probably wouldn't be the best thing to open with. Glancing at the TV as the other team scores, again, I go with the first thing to cross my mind. "So, you like football?" 

Looking meekly at me, he replies in a voice barely above a whisper. "Yes. My stepfather liked it a lot and he sometimes made me watch it." Made you watch it? Okay then. 

Well at least I have a topic, and he's talking. "What's your favorite team?" 

Tommy remains quiet for a second and then replies slowly, "The Red Skins." Hey, he has pretty good taste. Okay I can see us bonding here, we're talking and agree on stuff, that should make Carol happy. And now I have an excuse to watch the game on Sunday, if Tommy joins me I know she isn't going to tell him no with those puppy eyes of his. 

"That's my favorite team. You have good taste." Well what else can I say to that. 

I feel myself relax when a small smile lights up his face. Well I'll be you can smile. "I guess." 

Late in the fourth quarter, Tommy's soft voice gets my attention. "Umm...Mr. Oliver?" Mr. Oliver? That's gonna get real old, real fast. 

Turning my attention to the antsy boy, I see he's barely even moved from his original position. Geez, I couldn't sit still for five minutes when I was his age. What is he like trained in etiquette or something? "Yes, Tommy, and you can call me John." 

Squirming a bit, he looks down at the floor shyly. "May I use the bathroom?" You have to ask permission? What the hell kind of house did you come from kiddo? Again I wonder why he's not currently with his family anymore. Well so he's a little odd, so what, he's a sweet enough kid. 

Not going to question him on it, I smile reassuringly at him. "Sure. It's up the stairs, three doors to the right." Odd, odd kid. 

Tommy nods his head shyly, walking into the hall and over to the stairs. I watch him a little concerned as he sways slightly all of the sudden. Grabbing his head with one hand his other goes out to brace him from his fall. He bumps into the table before I can reach him and the horribly ugly vase that I'd loathed since the day Carol's mother insisted we get it, is knocked to floor breaking into a few nice sized pieces. Well gotta thank the kid, if he's going to break stuff at least it's stuff I'd like to break myself. 

When I reach him he's already on his knees, trying to clean up the mess and crying hard as he does. Reaching out to lay a comforting hand on his arm, I frown when he cringes away sharply. He's shaking badly and I finally hear what he's muttering in between sobs. "P...Please...don't...hurt...me." 

Touching his arm a second time I know something's seriously wrong when he lets out a cry of pain and tries to shy farther away. "Let me see your arm." He couldn't have hurt it too badly; he just bumped into the table. 

Tommy looks up, meeting my eyes with his teary ones. I try to smile as warmly as I can. "I won't hurt you." 

Sniffling he rolls up his sleeve slowly, reveling many whiplashes and bruises lined there. Oh my god. Who could have done such a thing to an innocent child? Poor Tommy. What did you go through before you came to us? An accident my ass, that's why he's so shy and scared, that's what I'm willing to bet happened to his face too. The stepdad, he did this to him...or maybe even the mom... 

I must have quite a look on my face, for he quickly rolls down his sleeve and begins crying again, no doubt thinking I'm going to harm him now. Forgetting about the vase, I gather the crying boy in my arms and slowly carry him into his new room. Once there, I sit down on the bed and begin to rock him gently. "It's only a vase; it can be replaced. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. It's all right Tommy." 

Only when his crying finally subsides do I look down and discover that Tommy has fallen fast asleep in my arms. Smiling I gently lay the curly-brown-haired boy down on the bed and cover him up. Making myself comfortable beside him, I wait for Carol to come home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I had decided not to tell Carol about Tommy's abuse that day. But she had found out anyway, when she became concerned about Tommy's behavior and called social services. I never did let on that I knew long before then. Pulling into the driveway, I kill the engine and practically bounce into the house. The door is surprisingly unlocked; Tommy's probably home then. Setting my briefcase and Carol's gifts down I move to the bottom of the stairs. "Tommy! Carol! I'm home!" 

When only silence responds, I head upstairs. Maybe Tommy has his headphones on. "Tommy! Carol!" Stopping in Tommy's doorway, I glance in. Huh, that's odd. His computer is on and his coat is here, but he isn't...oh, oh no, something's seriously wrong, I just have that feeling that... 

Running to my own room I look around for any signs of them and get exactly what I'd prayed I wouldn't. Lying on the bed, a pool of blood under her, is Carol, partially dressed, beaten and unconscious. Rushing to the phone, I find that the line is dead. Fuck! Throwing the useless device down I move to Carol's side and check her pulse with a shaky hand. A sigh of relief echoes in the room as I detect the faint, but steady, pulse. Stripping off my coat I cover her quickly as I recall my cell phone. "Hold on Carol. Please hold on. I'll get help somehow." 

Dashing down the stairs and back out to my BMW, I grab the cell phone and punch in 911. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Thirty minutes later, Carol is in an ambulance and Tommy is still nowhere to be found. 

"Excuse me Mr. Oliver." 

Hearing my name, I slowly raise my head; I should be with Carol right now, not sitting on the porch waiting to give some statement. Composing myself as much as possible I give Sergeant Peterson who had been first on the scene most of my attention. "John." 

Nodding I can see he knows I'm bad off. God where is Tommy. At least I know where Carol is, but Tom... "John, can you tell me what happened or what you know?" 

"I walked in the front door and called out their names, like I always do. There was no answer, so I walked up the stairs thinking that Tommy was listening to music and didn't hear me. My wife hasn't heard me a couple of times before so I thought nothing of it. When I got to Tommy's room his computer was running and his coat was on the bed, but he wasn't there. That's when...that's when...I went into our bedroom and there was.... Carol on the bed...beaten and covered in....covered in blood. I tried to use the phone but the line was dead. I suddenly remembered my cell so I ran out to my car and used it. Then I remembered Tommy and I ran through the house looking for him but I...couldn't...find...him. Maybe I should have looked harder I don't know but I...didn't find him." Where could he be... 

Placing what I assume he thinks is a comforting hand on my shoulder he tries to reassure me. "We are going to find your son. I am sure that he is just at a friend's house. Your wife is going to be all right." I know you don't believe any of that, so spare me. 

"Sir!" Peterson and myself look up sharply to see a detective running towards us. Once the young man catches his breath he speaks up. "We just found a chloride soaked cloth in the kitchen, beside the back door. We have reason to believe that it was used on the son and there are also signs of a struggle that took place there." 

Nodding the officer speaks as calmly as possible as my heart breaks. "Put out a missing persons report for Thomas James Oliver." 

To be continued... 


	5. A Leason Well Learned

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and everything that has to do with them are not mine. I am just borrowing them for a little while. ****

Authors Note: This story has angst in it **of course** gee Tommy is my favorite character and I love picking on him. Go figure! This is when Tommy is the White Ranger and Trini, Zack, and Jason are still there. ****

Authors Note Second: It's been a long time since I have written in this series and a lot has happened since. 

**Special Thanx:** Special thanks goes out to my co-author Starfire. She has helped me so much on this fic and she is half the reason why it turned out to be such a great story. Thanks sis. 

**Another Special Thanks:** Another special thanks goes out to my new co-author on this series Rene and her torture muse Alice who is currently helping my torture muse Pam torture the red teletubbie. 

**A Lesson Well Learned**

Tommy

(Day 1; Outskirts of Angel Grove) 

Oh god, my head. Slowly forcing my eyes open, I blink several times, trying to make my eyes adjust to the odd lighting. God, where am I? Turning my head, the first thing that hits me is the sharp sting in my right cheek. Okay, minimum movement with my head is a good idea. Just keep that in mind. I try to sit up, but find out the third surprise of the hour is that I'm chained to the bed. This just gets funnier and funnier by the minute. Oh and look I'm naked to the waist. Glancing over I spot my discarded shirt on a chair across the room, along with a black duffel bag that seems to be almost too full to close. 

First things first, Ranger boy, assess the situation. I think finding out I'm chained to a bed pretty much covers that. Okay, so now what are you going to do about that? Um, test the chains? Good boy, Jase would be so proud. Yanking at the rather thick chains I try everything from snapping the bedposts, to slipping my wrists out of the shackles. Neither unfortunately does much more then make my wrists hurt and bleed a little. 

Could try calling for help... Nah, that'd probably just alert my captor that I'm awake before anyone who might actually help hears. Speaking of that sadistic freak, wonder where he ran off. Maybe he's gonna leave you here to starve. I should be so damn lucky. 

Sighing I lay my aching head back down and take in my surroundings once more. I'm in a dimly lit motel room, with the curtains drawn. The walls are white, or at least were at one point in time, and the tops of the walls have brown streaks from leeks in the roof. The carpet's a puke gray with brown spots in it every so often. A beat up old TV on a low dusty dresser sits to the right in front of me and a glass dirty brown table with a cigarette tray full of cigarette butts is right beside it. Oh yeah, this definitely ain't the Ritz. Crap I wonder if I'm even in Angel Grove any more, isn't there a damn clock around here, if I can figure out how long I've been out I can probably take a guess at how far out of town he could have gotten. 

All right, enough sight seeing then, chains won't give; think of some other way to get free, boy. Need to work quickly too before-As the key turns in the lock, now I know I'm screwed. Quickly putting my head back down, I play possum. Hey, I could still be out from the chloride, how's he gonna know? Not like I could have moved any and given myself away. 

As I hear Josh come in and the door slam, I know he's pissed. He's mumbling something about the stupid key. Mentally rolling my eyes, I remain as still as humanly possible, not an easy thing to do when my heart is pounding a mile a minute as I hear him come to the bed. I swear I can feel him looking at me, just as clearly as I can smell the unmistakable stench of alcohol hanging on him. Great, not enough he's crazy, he's added beer to heighten the experience. 

Keep the breathing level steady, limbs relaxed, good, you're doing good. That is until I feel the pain flare up in my face. He's smacked me in my bruised cheek, lovely. "Rise and scream, Tommy boy." Gawd, just shoot me now. 

Using all my restraint I bit back a yelp as the pain sets in at a steady flare. Mumbling slightly I do my best to behave as though I'd just woken up. No need to let him know I've been planning and OW! Fuck it all! I was prepared for another smack, but not to be punched in the eye! Temper flaring, I jerk to life, unable to hold back. "Let me go you fucken bastard!" 

Well aware he got the reaction he wanted, Josh grins foully. "What would be the fun in that, Tommy boy?" Can you please stop calling me that! "I've been watching you and waiting for the right time to strike. I've seen your friends, family, and life. I know everything about you and I do mean everything, Thomas." Okay, yer a crazy stalker, duh, kinda already knew that, what else is new? "I don't think any one is going to know that I am back in town. You know your social worker?" Oh no, Virginia? Oh man, no, please no. 

Seeing my panicked look, he smiles even more broadly. "Nice woman, so unfortunate that she had an, um, how do you say...car accident. Only a few days after I came to town too. Quite tragic really She rolled down an embankment and was killed instantly. And as for your mother, Carol was it...well let's just say she won't be causing me any trouble. What? He's lying, calm down, just calm down. Don't play his game, you know better. 

Jerking at the chains, I try to rein it all in. "I don't believe you, you fucking jerk! I don't believe you!" Right, that's not playing his game. 

Moving closer to me, he leans down and practically purrs in my ear. "I taught her a lesson." His tone is mock innocent as he continues, "You belong to me and only me. I just got that through her head was all. But I wouldn't worry about her, Thomas, I'd worry about myself if I were you." 

My heart literally clenches, I mean I can feel it tighten. Please let him be lying, I don't care what happens to me, just please let Carol be okay, please god. "I'm not scared of you!" 

"I would be if I were you." God, he's freakening close enough to kiss me. I'm gonna barf, I am so gonna barf. Hmm, that could be interesting, wonder how he'd take me throwing up on him... perhaps later if I get truly desperate enough to just die. "Very scared." 

Forcing myself to regain control of my emotions, I make my self very clear. "I'm not nine years old any more and I'm not scared of you. So go fuck yourself." 

Yanking my head up, by my messed up ponytail, he's matchen me blow for blow. "I've seen you, Tommy. I've seen you with your new family and friends. I've seen you with your new dad. What did you think? You could just forget about me? Did you think I would just go away? Did you think you could get a new father and erase me!? What did I tell Lindsey when she left me!? What!? I told her that if she left I would find you. But she said that was her reason for leaving. Because you were gone and she had no reason to stay! You did it! You were the reason she left! I loved you and took care of you and that was how you thanked me! You ruined my life you worthless brat!" 

"You ruined your own pathetic life." I'm so tempted to just spit in his face right now, but then I know he's got me in a position where he can snap my neck. Keep it in check, Tommy. 

"Oh and what, you've got the perfect little life? Is that it? Newsflash whore, you think the Olivers love you? They only put up with you so they can get a nice check every month, or weren't you aware of that?" Get away from me! I'm too old to buy this shit anymore. I know they love me... They do damn it! 

"That's not true!" Then why are you getting so upset, you're letting him get to you. 

Slamming my head back onto the bed, he laughs cruelly. "Oh really, do they get paid for taking care of you?'" Well, that's not the point! 

When I don't answer he knows he's won this round. "That's what I thought and your friends, how many times have you needed them and they weren't there?" Now this I have. They've always been there. Jase has never let me down once! Hell he's saved my life more times then I can count. But screw this! I don't have to play and be used like this. 

"What do you want asshole? Because I am not going to listen to any more of your lies, so you might as well just do what you planned on and shut up!" 

I honestly can't tell if he's angry right now or not. His expression is a mixture of menace and evil, but then that's nothing new. Maybe I should watch the outbursts a little more. It's one thing to be strong; it's another to be stupid. And angering a psychotic freak like Josh, that definitely falls into the second category. "Fine take them as you like, Tommy boy. As for what I want and planned on doing, that's for you to learn. But for right now, I am going to teach you how to respect me again. Not to mention how to shut up unless someone asks you a question. Things you've seemed to forget. Well I'm going to make you remember." 

Trying to keep my wave of fear hidden, I let lose probably the last threat I'll be uttering until this whole ordeal is over. "I'm going to kill you when I get out of this." 

Smiling smartly, he walks over to duffel bag. "We'll see about that." Taking a thick leather belt out of the bag, he shows it to me smugly. That is not some ordinary belt either; it's got to be two inches wide, with several metal studs running down the center of the strap. Fine, you want to play battle of wills, let's play. 

As the first stroke catches me in the chest and neck, I'm careful not to let a sound escape me. I will win this, I'm stronger then him, I know I am.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_I can't help but smile at Kim across the candle lit table. This is nice, a romantic dinner at a small restaurant, just the two of us, no Ranger business to interfere. She's absolutely stunning in her soft pink, her hair done just right, just a touch of shiny pink gloss accenting her pouty lips. "I love you, Kim." _

Smiling innocently, she takes my hand. "I love you too, Tommy." 

Just as I'm about to lean in for a kiss a sudden explosion rips us apart. Slammed into the far wall, I'm monetarily stunned. Great, Zedd strikes again. Grunting in pain I stagger to my feet searching through the debre for Kim. When I suddenly spot her a few yards away, I see Josh holding her to him firmly, a knife to her throat. "No! Don't you dare!" 

Without thinking I charge at him, only to be knocked back a few feet by some invisible barrier. Oh no, no, there has to be a way to break through before- But it's too late, seeing he has my attention Josh swipes the blade cleanly across and through her pale throat. "NO!" 

Smirking he drops her lifeless body to the floor. Still smirking he licks the blood of the knife with a serpent's tongue, "You're next, Tommy." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Day 1; Outskirts of Angel Grove) 

Slowly opening my eyes shuddering slightly at the bad dream, I look around the cold room groggily. Lord, what a hell of an hour. Glancing down I mentally wince at the layers of vibrant marks and bruises covering my upper body, I'm sure the lower portion of me is just as bad, but at least I had the thick jean material protecting me a little bit there. Shifting slightly, the pain suddenly hits me like a freight train. Oh my god, okay no moving, no moving at all, don't even breathe if you can help it! 

"Well look who's finally awake." Oh, great not enough I feel like I got crushed by my Zord, the jerk's still here. Geez must have passed out. Oh that's really not good if he got me hard enough to make me pass out. I don't remember though... I don't think it really matters. 

Well it comes to a choice of either looking at him, or keeping my head turned and knowing he'll eventually make me look at him... Turning my head to the other side I see him leaning back in an old wooden chair, smirking at me. Like to knock his teeth out. "Does it hurt, Tommy boy?" 

Staring him dead on I keep my voice completely level. "No." Yes! Yes! It hurts and burns and I swear I wish I could rip my skin off to make the throbbing pain stop! Traitorous body. 

"You just don't learn do you?" Walking over to the dresser, I check my fear as I see he's set up his 'toys'. Two butcher knives are the first things to catch my eye, beside those, is a cat-o-nine tails, don't even ask me how I know what that is cuz Kim will kill me. Next that damn belt he got me with earlier, along with a few boxes of matches, lighter, candles, and some other various things that I can't really make out from my vantage point. Selecting the longer of the two knives, he carelessly strolls back over to me. "You know Tommy, Kimberly never really cared about you. She just went out with you because she felt sorry for you." 

"Shut up." The fact that I can say that to him while he's toying with a knife should show you that I'm probably just as crazy as he is. Or that Kim was right and my pride will be the death of me. 

Looking less then pleased he presses the tip of the blade to my arm, before slowly dragging it down until the thin gash reaches my elbow. I cringe more at the feeling of the sticky blood running down and soaking my skin, then I do at the cut itself. "Do not talk unless I ask you a question." 

"Fuck. Off." I'm just beggen to die aren't I? I don't know what's wrong with me! I just can't seem to stop myself when someone is hurting me in anyway. I can't stand feeling helpless; and being chained to a bed partially naked is pretty much the freaken definition of the word. 

"You are going to be in a lot of pain. Now maybe if you learn to follow the rules, you'll live through it... But then again maybe not." As the entire curve of the blade bites into my ribcage, I can't stop the small whimper that escapes me. I'm going to bleed to death if this keeps up. "You are so worthless, s'probably why your mother never loved you. She just put up with you because she got herself knocked up. That's why she married me you know, to get you off her back" Just don't listen, you know he's only trying to break you, don't give him that power. 

"That's not true. You were the one she didn't want, you were the one that disgusted her and me and everyone el-" My rant suddenly stops dead on as my head is yanked up and bent back, the knife resting on my throat. And that perhaps was the one step too far. 

"If you say one more thing when I don't ask you a question I will slit you throat! Got it?!" Nodding slightly, I can feel him pressing the weapon into my skin. A little more pressure and he will cut me open. "Good! God you are such a waste of time and energy! I don't know why I waste my time on you. You're completely worthless, you can't take orders, you can't even shut that damn mouth of yours when you're told to!" He's going to kill me. Oh shit, he seriously would lose no sleep if he just did me in right now, would he? "I don't know why I keep you alive. Why don't I just go ahead and kill you right now? Why not?!" The blood's trickling down my throat now, a little ways more and I'll die. Then do something about it! 

Pushing all resistance and pride aside for the greater good I fall back into a long forgotten routine. "No please, Josh don't. Please." As more metal is pressed into my skin, I know I'll have to up it a little. "Please Josh don't do this I won't be any more trouble, I swear! Please, I'll be good for you, I need you to teach me to be better!" Yeah about as much as I need to marry Rita. Okay now seriously don't get me wrong, I am completely scared shitless, but panicking and freaking out is exactly what will get me killed. 

Snarling in my face, he pushes a little more on the weapon. "Damn fucking right you need me, you worthless little whore." I suddenly realize I'm shaking in fear. I may have my mind set right, but my body isn't following orders. God, please don't kill me, please. Without warning he brutally flings me back onto the bed. "Baby." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Day 1; Outskirts of Angel Grove) 

Oh...That's all I got right now. I think I need to throw up I'm in so much pain. Maybe I should have let him slice my throat, at least then I wouldn't be bleeding internally, with my entire upper body splashed in sticky red blood accented beautifully by the black and blue bruises. After he'd cut me a few more times, thankfully lacking the rage and serious conviction of before, he'd grown bored and took to the cat-o-nine tails. I change my mind; I never ever want to try S&M now, if I get out of this. 

Setting the toy back down next to the rest of his arsenal he retrieves one of the long green candles. Oh, bad Ranger flashback there. Isn't he bored yet? I mean you can only do something for so damn long before it gets old. Though I probably made it more fun when I lost my grip and lapsed into screams last half hour. Hey, I can only take so much okay? I'm strong but I'm not Superman, back off! "Time for a new game, you did quite poorly on the last. I'd expected you to at least hold out during the beatings." Smirking as if he finds himself amusing, he picks up the lighter next. I hate you. 

Turning all attention back on me, he makes a glorious show of flicking open the silver lighter and lighting the candle. This can't be good. I seriously doubt he's got a romantic dinner planned. Placing the lighter in his pocket, he moves onto the bed, straddling my hips. Bending over me, I instinctively tense as he tilts the new 'toy' so that the wax will drip onto my bare, abused skin. "Feel free to beg." Please someone kill him. 

The wax melts far to quickly for my liking and I can't keep myself from jerking at the chains pitifully as he moves it slowly dropping splashes of scalding green wax onto every exposed part of me. Nearly biting my tongue in defiance I manage to hold back any screams for the first few drops, but when he cruelly moves it over my left nipple, there's no way I can hold back the howl of agony that rips through me. 

Smirking, he continues to move the candle with his right hand as his left suddenly comes to rest on the waist of my jeans. Oh shit, don't do this. Please don't do this, okay, I'll beg and I'll plead and I'll scream just please don't! As his fingers begin to slowly work the button open I surrender. "No, please no, Josh please don't!" Completely ignoring me, he's not going to stop and I know it. What would make him loss interest, what!? Think!? 

Suddenly I close my eyes and force and I do mean force my body to go limp, hopefully giving the illusion that I'd finally fainted from the fear and pain. Wish I actually did, I'll take the nightmares over this reality anytime. Please buy it please buy it. As I hear the annoyed and slightly disappointed sigh, followed by the breath of air blowing out the flame, I thank who ever is up there that it'd worked. 

Climbing off the bed, and me I hear him toss the candle back on the dresser and the rattle of his keys. "Damn, just a couple of seconds more." As the door slams shut, I finally dare to breathe again, and for the first time since I was nine years old, pray for someone to come and rescue me from him. 

To be continued... 


	6. One Gone One Left

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and everything that has to do with them are not mine. I am just borrowing them for a little while. ****

Authors Note: This story has angst in it of course gee Tommy is my favorite character and I love picking on him. Go figure! This is when Tommy is the White Ranger and Trini, Zack, and Jason are still there. ****

Authors Note Second: It's been a long time since I have written in this series and a lot has happened since. 

**Special Thanx:** Special thanks goes out to my co-author Starfire. She has helped me so much on this fic and she is half the reason why it turned out to be such a great story. Thanks sis. 

**One Gone One Left**

Jason

(Day 1; Angel Grove Youth Center) 

Sighing I try to concentrate on this damn chapter about the Civil War. Man, I'm not going to get anything done, I can't concentrate after what happened today. Laying my head down on folded arms, I try to block out the sounds of Kim and Trini chatting about what they're going to do at the mall tomorrow. I need some rest... 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_(8 years ago) _

Where is Kim? They should have let everybody out for recess by now. Oh well, let her find me for once. I happen to notice Tommy near the swings sitting under a tree looking really sad. He is such a troublemaker, why does he have to be so mean all time? I don't think people would get so mad at him if he wasn't always yellen. Maybe then he'd have some friends and wouldn't be so sad. Shrugging it off I almost walk by when I see him rub his arm and wince badly in pain. 

I head over to him instead of the swings against better judgement. When I get closer I peek over his shoulder and gasp as I see a large cut on his arm. He suddenly turns around and tries to hide his arm when he hears me coming.. "What happened?" I ask. 

Tommy's face actually looked scared. "I fell." Fell? On what? A piece of glass? That cut is really bad and it even looks like it's started bleeding again. 

Grabbing his wrist, I take a closer look. "It's too deep to be from a fall." Thankfully I still had my bandana with me from the Boy Scout meeting earlier; I tie it carefully around the cut. "You know you should go to the nurse. It looks pretty bad and it could get infected." 

He slowly recovers and shakes his head. "Who are you? A doctor?" No but I did just stop the bleeding, you could say thank you. 

"No but my mom is a doctor and when I get cuts like this she always washes it and kisses it to make it feel all better." Okay that's a little stupid I know, but maybe he'll lighten up if I get him talking about his mom or feeling better or something! Looking at him closely I swear he looks like he's about to cry, maybe that really hurts more then he's letting on. "I'll walk you to the nurse if you want me to." 

Quickly looking down he holds his arm protectively to him. "I am not helpless, you know. I can do it by myself. Just go back to Kimberly and your friends. You can't fix every thing- you think you can- but you can't!" Excuse you jerk, I was just tryen to help you. 

Before I can respond, he's stormed off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Jason." Ernie's urgent voice pulls me out of my dozing. I have got to stop drifting off into bad memory land. If I have to relive any more of this, I think I'm going to feel guilty enough to buy Tommy a new car or something. Looking up I see a very upset Ernie standing over me, oh boy, what else could possibly go wrong today? "Jase, I think you should get to the hospital." 

Hospital. Oh no please don't let it be Tommy, anything but that. "What's wrong?" 

Ernie puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, and clears his throat. Just tell me it's not Tommy! "Tommy's mom was attacked this afternoon at home, she's fighting for her life right now. John just called and told me tell you and the rest of Tommy's friends, I don't think he's seeing to clearly right now." Oh my god. When I said anyone but Tommy I didn't mean...Oh man. God, John must have called so we could come and ease Tommy a bit. 

"Did he say how Tommy was dealing with this?" Poor guy, as if he hasn't been through enough today. 

When the deeply concerned look comes into his eyes I know that's it. Carol wasn't the main issue here. "Actually, John was hoping you'd know. When he came home he found Carol but he didn't find a trace of Tommy. They put out a missing persons report for him. They also found a chloride soaked cloth in the kitchen they believe was used on Tommy, but John is holding onto the slim prayer that he might be with you or one of the others." I know all of the blood just drained from my face. No, no, no. 

I turn to see that I'm not alone; Kim, Trini, Zack, and Billy have joined us at the table each holding panicked looks. Kim is the first to recover. "No, he wouldn't let anyone get him, he's too strong for that. He probably just ran away to escape and hasn't made it back yet." The tears shimmering in her eyes contrast sharply with her idea. Oh honey, you don't honestly believe that. But then I'm not going to shoot it down; I want to believe it just as much as she does. 

"Come on, let's get the hospital." Standing on shaky legs, I lead them out. Please be okay bro, please. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Day 1; Angel Grove General) 

It's close to midnight... I think, no clue how long we've been here. Time kind of slips and slides when you're in the middle of a nervous break down. When we arrive, a very shaken John Oliver greeted us. I could see he wanted us to tell him we knew where Tommy was; it nearly killed me to shake my head at his hopeful look. 

My friends and I sit in the waiting room. They're all fast asleep, some on couches, some curled up in the chairs. Man I must do something other then sit here. My butt is half asleep before I finally stand up. I head down the white stained hallway to the vending machines. I need coffee. Reaching in my back pocket I pull out my wallet but accidentally drop it. Damn it all. Before I can pick it up, a small hand grabs it and hands it back to me. Smiling slightly I take it back. "Hi Kim. You should be sleeping." 

Looking a good ten years older, she shakes her head miserably. "I couldn't sleep." I know the feeling. The dollar slides into the slot in the machine. A moment later I watch the cup fill with the hot liquid. Yeah this'll help me sleep. 

We take a seat at a nearby table. "How are you holden up, baby? I mean REALLY." Don't try and BS me Kim. You can't lie worth beans and we both know it. 

She rubs her eyes tiredly. You really do need sleep Kim. "I'm fine Jason, it isn't like he's dead...Oh god Jason what if he is dead? What if some one took him and....and killed him just for the fun of it? I love him and now...now...he might be hurt or dead and I can't...I can't help him. I'm a Power Ranger for christ sakes and I can't do anything, I feel so helpless." Thankfully no one is around to hear that little Power Ranger bit. She suddenly breaks down into hysterical sobs I quickly move and gather her in my arms. Well at least she gets to vent. Not me, I have to be the strong one right now...God I need to beat something up. 

A good ten minutes later she seems to have cried herself out. I'm not surprised my shirt is soaked now. She sniffles a bit before wiping her eyes, smearing her make up more. "Thanks Jase, I'm sorry I just..." 

"S'okay, I know you need it. Don't worry though, we'll find him. Tommy's a fighter, he won't be taken down that easily." I don't know if I'm trying to convince her or myself now. I mean I don't know what to do, it's not like we can magically find him and-I am a GENIUS! Grabbing Kim's hand I race back to the waiting room to wake the others, but mainly Billy. I can't believe we didn't think of this before, we all must have been just so in shock it didn't hit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Leaning against the computer console, I sigh and try to remain patient enough not to kill my blue clad best friend. "Any luck Billy?" You've been scanning for an hour now; you must have found him by now. This seemed like a much easier idea when it hit me at the hospital. I mean how hard is it to get a lock on Tommy's powers? How many people on earth carry Ranger energy? Not that many! 

Shaking his head in frustration, Billy chucks another five-page print out of useless information to the floor. "It doesn't make sense. It says that Tommy is nowhere on earth." God, what if Zedd took him? What if it's some new evil enemy? But then why attack Carol? I'd just assumed that if it were an attack on her a human would make it. 

"Billy could you try the dimensional scanner?" Trini offers, hope lacing her voice. Yeah do that! 

Billy looks down and takes off his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt. Can we do that another time Bill? "The dimensional scanner could cause an unwanted modification in the phase variance of the internal processing sensors. Not to mention the length of time needed to recalculate the appropriate modifications to said sensors could possibly be upwards of a month's time." English please, far to late and under far too much stress for 'Billy speak' right now. 

Stepping in before any of us can ask, Trini pipes up. "He said that if we use that scanner then it would disable the other ones that we use to scan for monsters and such, it'd also take around a month to fully complete that one too." Aww, yeah that'd be a problem...DO IT! 

When all of them turn to me for a decision, I nod slowly. I don't care; we'll just keep an extra close look out for the monsters, that's all. "Do it." As Billy punches in the right commands and such my cell phone goes off. "Hello?" 

"Jason..." My mom's voice is laced with sorrow and I know it's bad. She'd been called in to operate on Carol about an hour ago when they'd gotten her stabilized. I'd told the nurse to inform her that I'd taken my friends home right before we'd come to the Command Center. Asking them to have her call me when she got done. "I couldn't do anything." Voice heavy with grief, as I know Carol was a good friend of hers, as she was almost a second mother to me. 

"She's gone?" Don't ask how but I do keep my voice from cracking. 

"Yes." Oh god Carol's gone; let's hope the same isn't true for Tommy. 

To be continued... 


	7. Touching and Torture

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and everything that has to do with them are not mine. I am just borrowing them for a little while. ****

Authors Note Second; It's been a long time since I have written in this series and a lot has happened since. ****

Special Thanx: Special thanks goes out to my co-author Starfire. She has helped me so much on this fic and she is half the reason why it turned out to be such a great story. Thanks sis. ****

Special Thanx: Special thanks goes out to my new co-author on this series Rene the crazy one.... but then again I'm crazy so I can't talk all that much.... Pam I told you to stop pouring battery acid on Tommy and laughing! 

**Touching and Torture**

Tommy

(Day 3; Outskirts of Angel Grove) 

I can feel myself regaining conciseness. Wait, don't wake up, don't leave the darkness, can't recall why but don't wake up. Groaning as I stupidly ignore the wise advise from my subconscious, I let myself be dragged back in the land of the living. Rolling my head to the side, I fight off the urge to yelp as my bruised cheek comes in contact with the flat pillow behind my head. 

"Bout fucking time." Opening my blurry eyes fully I see Josh relaxing with a cigarette in his chair. Oh yeah, that's why I was supposed to stay knocked out. God what time is it; no screw the time what day is it? With all of his fun activities I feel like I've been here for a year. How many beatings have I gotten now? Lost count after the three yesterday. How many did I get the day before or was there even a day before? I need food; I'm delirious from starvation and blood loss. 

"Need...need water...food." God, I am so past the pride thing it's pathetic. I don't care anymore, let him brag, let him gloat, surprisingly enough I'm not ready to die yet and I need some kind of nourishment if I'm going to make it past today. 

That nasty smirk is just in all its glory at that. Lord he should seriously be dead by all rights, there are cigarette buts everywhere and he drinks like a horse so why isn't he hooked up to like an iron lung or having his liver removed right now? "What'll you do for it?" Getting what he means exactly there's that urge to vomit again. 

"You're crazy." It's barely in a whisper but I can't help it, I don't have the energy to rebel anymore. I'm exhausted and starving. Not to mention my arms are killing me from being held above my head like this. 

Taking a long drag, Josh shakes his head, acting wounded. "Why must you always say that about me? I'm not crazy, I just know how to raise children the right way, the same way my parents raised me, with an iron fist. No, I'm not crazy, Tommy. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you." Okay now I'm ready to die. Getting up and making sure to hold my eyes he moves to my side. One more drag of the cancer stick and he nonchalantly puts it out on my stomach. Grinding the butt into a fairly undamaged spot he smiles as I scream. 

"Tommy boy, I am getting REALLY sick and tired of that little attitude of yours. I guess I'm just going to have to burn it into your mind not to open that mouth of yours." Retrieving the box of matches from the dresser, I feel my insides go cold. Oh no. Making a show of lighting the first stick, he tosses it straight at my neck; the flames quickly lick the slash from earlier. Crying out, I know I'm in major trouble here, how many come in a box? Twenty-five? Fifty? Someone save me! 

"You're nuts! Stop it!" As the next is thrown at my face, I howl in agony as it rolls down my cheek, leaving a trail of synched flesh in its wake. "Please stop!" 

The third on my forehead, forth and fifth on my stomach. Someone please help me! 

Pausing he studies me carefully as if coming to some kind of conclusion. This can't be good. Suddenly his hand is at my fly again. No, no, no, not this again! "I wonder what I'd feel like to be burned below the belt, huh?" No! No! He unbuttons and has the zipper down before I can even find my voice. 

"No! Please no! Josh please, I'll be good I swear! Please!" Screws thinking logically, I'm too far into a panic attack to even begin to come up with a plan. I can feel the blood rushing through me and I swear I'm going to start hyperventilating in another second. 

Grinning even more, if that's possible he completely ignores my screams and pleas. Yanking both my pants and boxers down, he has me beyond completely at his mercy. Oh god, please, please, please...Striking a match he begins lowering it and blows in out. What's that...oh thank god, oh I swear I'll go to church everyday if I get out of this. "Now you really didn't think I'd do that, did you?" He's trying to give me a heart attack, that's it. Setting the matches down he then turns back to me and takes a good long look at my shivering form. Okay, bring the matches back, changed my mind, rather have that then you looking at me like this. 

"Well, well, look who grew up." Reaching down he begins absently stroking my inner thigh, never loosing eye contact with me. He's trying to get a reaction, don't give him one, okay if you start crying that's definitely not going to make him stop. As his fingers dip down to brush against base of my cock, I feel the waves of disgust cover me. Stop him, I've got to stop him. Stop gasping for air, loss the tears and stop him damn it! But I can't, my ankles are chained in the same manner as my wrists, I can't fucking move! "You always were a little whore, just like your mother. You think I didn't know how much you liked me taking you up that tight little ass, or in your smart little mouth." Don't cry, don't cry. As he taunts me with crude and disgusting details, he begins stroking my, I'm shamed to say, hardening cock. Control, get some damn control, Tom! 

Smirking he takes a purposeful look at my tool before speaking again. "I knew you wanted it, slut. Figures you'd be a fag." Thumb rubbing over the head he's doing exactly what he knows will bring me off. I am not going to cum, I can hold back, I'm stronger then this. I am not going to lose it, what the hell would Jase or Kim say if they- But the second I let my mind slip my hips instinctively buck up into his rough strokes. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! 

Laughing cruelly, he knows he's won once more. I can feel the heat rising in my belly, my balls tightening, aching for release. I'm sorry, I'm sixteen damn it, I can't control my hormones! "Give it up, you whore. You know you want to, you're weak and you enjoy it, so just let it go." Starting to sob at the rushes of grief and shame washing through me I let my last bit of resistance fall and cum in his hand. 

Wiping his sticky fingers off on my leg, he gives me a parting smack on the thigh before pulling my jeans back up. Leaning over, he practically hisses in my ear. "Well now that was fun, wasn't it. Aren't you going to thank me, fag?" When I turn my face away and refuse to respond he sobers up a little. "Well then, next time perhaps I won't be as generous." Moving to the dresser he grabs his keys and heads for the door. "Don't go anywhere now." 

When the door slams shut I let lose. "I hate you! You fucking asshole!" God how can Kim ever want to touch me after... Breaking down completely, I wind up sobbing myself to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_I can't believe she's hugging him like that. I'm the only one she's s'pose ta hug. Who does he think he is anyway? Leaning against the wall, I watch as my mommy kisses him on the cheek now. Grr. "Tommy, this is Josh Erickson, he's a close friend of mine from work. He's going to be your new father." _

Don't see what's so special about him. Leaning down he ruffles my hair in the exact way I hate. "Hey there, Tommy boy." 

"Don't call me that!" I don't want some stupid nickname and I don't want a new daddy. Why does she even think we need him? I can take care of us; I'm almost four for crying out loud. We don't need someone new. 

He quickly puts his hands up in defense. "Okay, didn't know that got to you. Sorry kid." I'm not a kid. 

Forget it, if she wants to hang around him and act all silly then fine. Glaring at him one more time I go back into the living room to play video games. "Give him some time, Josh. It isn't easy, he just needs time." I hate it when grown ups talk about you like you aren't there and I don't need time, I need him to leave. Besides he just doesn't feel right, he's bad and I know it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Aw, I can never get past the dragon! As the screen goes dark, I see my poor like character get eaten once again. I used to be good at these games too. Hmph, s'probably all their silly talking, s'maken it hard to think. Looking back I see my mommy and Josh still going over the wedding stuff. 

Snorting at them when he leans in and kisses her ear, I set the controller down and go to the kitchen. Getting the milk, I poor myself a glass and nearly drop it when the phone rings. Probably more wedding stuff. I can't believe she's doing this, I know there's something bad about Josh, just don't know what, but he is scary. 

Drinking my milk, I set the glass in the sink and head back into the living room to try and win the level again. Just as I come back in my mom sets the phone down and sighs. Uh oh, bad news. "They want me to come into work for a while. I have to go." 

"Why don't you go and I'll watch Tommy?" No! Bad, bad idea, mommy! I'll go with you, k? 

Smiling happily she seems to be beyond happy at the idea. "Really?" No! Before I can tell her though Josh smiles and nods. Jumping off the couch she starts talking all happy and stuff. Mommy no! "Okay, Tommy is in advanced pre school so he has some homework to do, if you can ever pry him away from his Super Nintendo. I'll be back in about two hours." No! 

Smiling Josh gives her ANOTHER kiss. "I'll take care of it. Now go." 

Smiling brightly, she turns to me. "Be good and don't give Josh any problems okay honey." Please don't leave! 

Turning back to my video game, I know she can't take me with her and she does say her work is important "Yes mommy." 

Grabbing her keys, she gives me a quick peck on the cheek, before heading out. As the door shuts I suddenly feel really scared. "Well it looks like it is just you and me now Tommy boy." 

Grr, he's just doing that make me mad! "Don't call me that!" Pressing the play button on my controller I try to ignore him. Please let her come back soon. 

Closing the wedding book, I see him lean back on the couch out of the corner of my eye. I hate that grin. "What are going to do about it?" See this is what I mean. Why doesn't mommy see how bad he is? 

Sticking my tongue out at him, I turn back to my game. I'll just ignore him, no big deal. 

"Tommy boy turn off the Nintendo and go do your homework, now." No, you're not my dad. Besides I am not going to let you boss me around. When I keep playing he takes me by complete surprise when he gets up and quickly pulls me off the floor. "Listen you little brat I am going to be your father soon so you better learn to do as I say and respect me!" 

Oh no you're not! I'm going to tell on you when mommy gets back, then we'll see! "You are and never will be my father!" Pulling away from him I rub my arm, ow I swear he left a bruise. 

Before I can move he smacks me hard across my cheek and it is hard, because it sends me to the ground. Holding my cheek as it stings worse then a bee sting I glare at him. "You just wait to mommy gets home! You are going to be so sorry you ever hit me!" 

"Oh no you don't you little brat you are not going to tell any one about this!" He looks ready to hit me again. 

Towering over me, I know he can hurt me, but I also know that she'll kick him out so fast when she finds out. Besides I'm not one to be bullied. "Want a bet! They taught me in school that this isn't right!" 

Sneering in my face he gets too close. "School, you're to stupid for school! You are just a stupid little boy!" 

"I'm not stupid! You just wait! My mommy is going to kick you out so fast that is will make your head spin!" So there! 

"Oh no you don't! You are not going to ruin my life with Lindsey you little brat!" Grabbing my arm again he pulls me up and smacks me in the same cheek. OW! Oh this is bad, mommy's not here and I know he's like hundred times stronger then me. Oh, bad, bad. 

Trying to break free and hit him back, all it gets me is harder hits and then thrown to the couch. "What you going to do about it huh?" Taking off his belt he grins wickedly as he begins hitting me with it. 

Crying hard as the belt keeps hitting me, I need her to come back. Please just let her forget something and come back! "Mommy!" 

"Mommy's little brat! I am going to teach you to respect me you stupid shrimp!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Didn't tell, I should have told." Waking up fully I feel the tears streaking down my cheeks. She came home and I just pretended nothing happened, because he promised he'd hurt me worse if I told. Stupid, should have told. Lindsey, man I haven't thought about her in forever. I suddenly miss her terribly though. I miss the way she would rub my head and hold me when I cried. Funny, after Carol and John took me in I kinda just locked all those memories of her away. Wonder what she's doing now. Wonder if she even remembers me... 

To be continued..... 


	8. My Baby

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and everything that has to do with them are not mine. I am just borrowing them for a little while. ****

Authors Note Second: It's been a long time since I have written in this series and a lot has happened since. ****

Special Thanx: Special thanks goes out to my co-author Starfire. She has helped me so much on this fic and she is half the reason why it turned out to be such a great story. Thanks sis. ****

Special Thanx: Special thanks goes out to my new co-author on this series Rene the crazy one.... but then again I'm crazy so I can't talk all that much.... Pam I told you to stop pouring battery acid on Tommy and laughing! 

**My Baby**

Lindsey

(Day 13; Los Angeles) 

"GOOD MORNING LA!!" The booming voice snaps me out of my very pleasant dream involving the Red Power Ranger and chocolate. Hmm, must stop watching those Angel Grove news reports. Smacking the sleep button on the stupid radio hard enough to break it I slowly force myself to sit up. 

Glancing over I smile slightly as I see the picture of my son, picking it up I slowly trace my little boy's face, I'm sorry, Tommy. I should have left him a long time before they took you away from me, but I was so damn scared. I lost you because of it, but I will find you someday. I just hope you still love me like I love you. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_(8 years ago, Angel Grove) _

Sitting in the living room at Josh's side I wait for the phone to ring, telling me how Tommy is doing. Once we'd gotten him to the hospital we'd almost instantly been asked to leave as soon as the doctor had taken him. 

"Lindsey, you worry to much about Tommy boy, he'll be alright. He need's to learn how to get tough like me." Josh says nonchalantly while not even taking his eyes off the television screen. 

Biting back several responses, I turn my attention back to the phone. Please call, please call and tell me my baby's all right. Nearly ready to burst into frustrated tears I jump as the doorbell sounds. Recalling that sometimes some of Josh's friends bring Tommy back from the hospital I quickly jump up and rush to the door. 

"See that's probably Tommy boy right now. I didn't hurt him that bad now did I?" Shut up. 

Ignoring him as much as possible I reach the door, Josh right on my tail. Trying to force a smile for Tommy's sake I open the door expecting my shy little boy. Instead there are two men and a very disgruntled looking young woman. "Mr. and Mrs. Erickson?" 

Nodding slowly I try to grasp where I've seen their dark blue suits before. Pushing me aside Josh steps in. "What is this? Who are you?" 

Sizing him up quickly the woman keeps a relatively straight face; the only emotion that I can detect is the burning anger in her crystal blue eyes. Oh now, police? Are they police? "Mr. Erickson we are with the social services department of California and we are here to pick up Tommy Erickson's things. He will no longer be living with you after he gets out of the hospital as we will be placing him in a suitable foster home." Her expression just screams, 'don't mess with me you ass'. 

Covering my mouth I try to grasp what she's just said. "What?" 

Ignoring both Josh and myself now, the three push past us into the house. "Where's the boy's room? We want to make this as quick as possible." When I point a shaky finger up the stairs she nods to the two young men, before quickly adding to the blonde one, "Don't forget his stuffed dog, that's what he's been crying for." As the man nods and heads off, I catch the faint barely audible mutter under her breath. "That and his mother." 

Barely keeping myself from breaking down I look at her seriously. "How is he? How's he doing?" 

Still looking disgusted and angry enough to attack Josh or myself she curtly replies. "He's in intensive care and not doing well. He was beaten severely, Mrs. Erickson, but then I'd imagine you knew that." Oh god, this is my entire fault, I should have protected him better. My poor, baby. 

Looking at the woman through blurry eyes, I try to keep my voice at least partly steady. "When will I get my baby back?" Oh please, I swear I won't let Josh touch him again. I just want him back. 

As the two men come back down each carrying a bag, she lets them out side before turning back to me. "Honestly mam, I hope never." She gives us both one more look before turning on her heel and leaving. 

Covering my face I feel my heart shatter. My baby, I didn't help him and now I've lost him. God I should have left, I should have taken Tommy and left town. I feel Josh's arms go around me and for a brief second I loss my grief and let myself be filled with the rage just below it. Shoving him off of me I stand on suddenly strong legs. "You! You stay away from me, Josh! I mean it! Don't touch me! This is all because of you! Well now that Tommy is safe I don't have to worry about you finding him, I want you out of this house now or I'll have you arrested!" Storming up the stairs I collapse on my bed once I get to my room. At least Tommy's safe, at least he can't be hurt anymore. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Setting the picture back on my nightstand, I wipe the tears away and switch on the TV, trying to get my mind off Tommy. As the news comes on I cast another look at his picture. It's all my fault, I let the psycho hurt him, he had to be taken away. 

"In other news today, teenage boy, Thomas Oliver is still missing. It has been two weeks and still Angel Grove investigators have no leads. Tommy Oliver was last seen going into his house at 5:15 p.m. on Thursday, October 12th. Carol Oliver passed away at Angel Grove Medical Center late Tuesday night from the severe beating she obtained while at her home that afternoon. Funeral proceedings were held for Carol four days ago. If any one has seen Thomas James Oliver please call your local authorities." As the picture of the missing boy is shown I drop the remote to the floor. 

He's changed, grown up a lot, but his eyes are the same soulful pools of brown that could always melt my heart. It is Tommy, my baby. Covering my mouth I feel the tears well up again. Oh god. 

To be continued..... 


	9. First Time For Everything

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers are not ours and we are not making any money off this story what-so-ever. whistles innocently as we count out the dollar bills in our giant money pot ****

Authors Note: We're so evil sometimes we even amaze ourselves. ****

Special Thanx: A special thanks to both of our beta readers for this 'novel', Mandi and B. **

**

First Time for Everything 

Tommy 

(Day 14; Outskirts of Angel Grove) 

I'm abruptly jerked out of my troubled slumber by a sharp sting in my cheek. I swear I'm surprised he hasn't broken the bone yet. Forcing my eyes open and then pushing every bit of concentration I have into keeping them open I look at my tormentor. I've officially come to the conclusion that I'm going to die here, unfortunately I don't think that'll be for a long pain-filled time. "Rise and shine, brat." 

When he reaches down to rub my crotch I don't even make an effort to struggle. I'm not going anywhere, he's already molested me three times now, so what the fuck does it matter if he cops a feel through my jeans now. His little slut, that's what he called me, guess I am. 

Looking somewhat surprised when I remain quiet and turn my head, he goes on in mock amusement. "What no smart ass words?" Just tune him out, I've been here for god knows how long, I'm guessing like at least three weeks. I don't have the energy or desire to fight and wind up in even more pain. My skin's already ripped and cut in so many places I look like something out of 'Frankenstein' I'm sure. "Well I think we are beginning to learn how to respect me again." 

Rolling my eyes, I continue to try and concentrate on the discolored wall. Just go away, please just leave me here to die. Surprised I haven't died yet, I think he's fed me a grand total of five times. I can feel my stomach eating itself. 

"Yes, I think we are learning how to be a good boy again, but you still need more lessons to teach you, Tommy boy." As he unchains me for maybe the fourth time since this all began, I wince as the air hits my chaffed and bloody wrists. 

As he slings me over his shoulder I waste what little energy I have in pathetic pleas. "No Josh don't. Stop. No." He's not going to listen, hasn't listened to the thousands of others, why would he now. I'm wasting my energy and what's left of my voice, which is barely there thanks to all of my screaming. 

When he opens the door to the damn room that's been my prison for I don't know how long, I get a glorious breath of fresh air. The cool moisture in the night air actually makes my on fire skin feel a thousand times better. I don't care if he is killing my poor stomach by putting pressure on it as he walks. It's worth it to get out of that damn room. 

Going to his blue truck, he carelessly drops me into the front passenger seat. Ow. Grabbing some rope from under the seat he flips me onto my stomach as best he can in the cramped space and cruelly rebinds my wrist. I wonder if I'll have any nerves left there when all this is over. My ankles are next, I'm going to suffocate if I don't get turned back over. Well at least I won't have to live through this hell anymore. Once done he slams the door closed and goes around to get in the driver's side. Oh great, he's going to take me out in the woods and shoot me... no wait that'd be too kind, he'll probably make me run and hunt me for sport. Yeah that's more up his alley. Wonder what time it is, gotta be past seven if it's this dark. 

When we finally come to a stop, I see where in some nature reserve area, I can barely even see the sky through all of the trees. Yep, gonna hunt me for sport. Cutting the engine he climbs out and then drags me from my spot. Throwing me over his shoulder once more I can feel the horrible pressure on my bruised stomach flare awake. Squirming a little to try and ease some of the hurt, all I get is a smack in the ass. "Easy there, Tommy boy. Don't make me drop you now." 

When I see the cave coming into view I feel my insides ache in panic. Oh so he's not going to shoot me, he's going to feed me to some hungry animal. Entering the cave he whips out his flash light and heads a good few yards in. Abruptly stopping, I don't know why until I'm dropped, and I do mean dropped into a pit. Ever see silence of the lambs, yeah well this one is about half that size. Guess I should just be thankful I don't feel any broken bones. 

Dropping the light in next, he carefully climbs down the ladder leaning against the wall. "Now, you are going to stay down here and think about what you are going to do to make me happy... Oh and just incase you decide to do anything stupid." Pulling a rag out of his back pocket he's stuffed it into my mouth before I can scream in protest. Taking a roll of duct tape from his coat pocket next, he quickly tapes the damn thing in. I only by sheer luck manage not to gag. 

"Have fun with the wolves, Tommy boy." There aren't any wolves, he's just tryen to scare me... there aren't... shit. As he heads back to the ladder I begin screaming as best I can through to gag. When he pauses and turns back to me I almost sigh in relief, that is until he punches me in the stomach. "Never learn do you." 

Climbing up the ladder he then removes it from the hole. I hear his footfalls heading out of the cave as I look up to see the glowing eyes staring down at me. 

The animal, well both Josh and the furry one, have now been gone for a god few hours... I think, s'kinda hard to keep track, I've drifted off a few times, welcoming the safety of my sleep. God I'm going to freeze. Clad in only a pair of jeans I try to think warm thoughts, yeah that's stupid but then so is being left to die in a pit, so BACK OFF. 

I have to get out of here. 

Suddenly the unmistakable sounds of footfalls enters my sensitive hearing. Campers? Girl Scouts? ANYONE but Josh! Please let it be anyone but Josh. I have to get out of here, if it is someone besides that freak then this could be my last chance to get through this alive. 

Forcing myself to my feet I try to scream as best I can through the gag. Someone, anyone help me, please! The best I get is a few strained sounds, oh please someone hear me! When I hear the footsteps pause for a moment I silently cheer. Yes, please yes, I'm down here! Getting out a few more mumbled sounds I begin jumping in a pitiful hope of making more noise. Please help! 

Finally feeling as though I'll faint from exhaustion I collapse back to the muddy ground. Please, find me! As the footsteps begin again, I hear they're getting closer. YES! It's only when I hear a bottle being thrown into the cave wall above, and smell the unmistakable stench of alcohol do I start to cry in fear and misery. It's him, I know it's him, he's gonna kill me for sure. He's come back to shoot me, or skin me like in 'Silence of the Lambs'! 

Only when he's nearly to me do I catch what he's saying. His words are slurred and mostly obscene, but the tone is what makes me shrink back as much as possible. He's almost singing to himself in a drunken joy. "Oh Tommy boy, oh how your rear will get it..." I suddenly feel the need to throw up food I digested two weeks ago. 

Oh god please no... As the ladder is lowered back into the pit, I wonder if I can bury myself in the muddy floor. Maybe if he doesn't spot me he'll leave. I'd rather die here anyway. When I see the shadowed figure climb back in the confined space with me I try to move away, even though there is no place to go. Oh god please, please no. The smell of liquor is over powering. It seems to permeate from his very being. Don't puke, don't puke. 

"Hello, Tommy boy. Have fun?" Voice slurred, he approaches me, shining the horrible flashlight in my eyes. Before I can even get my vision adjusted I feel the flaring pain in my face. He's ripped the tape and gag off. So that's what it feels like to wax. Never again will I tease Kim about that. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy!" I'm trying damn it! The light's too bright! 

When he backhands me in the mouth I taste the copper blood flowing from the cut his ring left. "You've been a bad boy, Tommy, yes... very bad..." God he is so wasted, this is so bad. Pulling something from his pocket, I barely see it shining in the light. What the hell is th-a needle. Oh no, no, no. God what's he got, where would he get that, oh man what's in it! 

I know my fear has the better of me. But when he grabs my arm and shoves the needle in, I can't help starting to hyperventilate as the contents are emptied into my vein. It burns, oh god it burns so bad. That's it, he's decided to poison me. Death by lethal injection. 

"Stop crying you're giving me a headache." Another smack before I'm hauled over his shoulder again. I don't know how, but he somehow manages to get us both up the ladder and back to his truck with dropping me or falling over in his drunken state. 

Throwing me into the passenger's side, he slams the door, nearly on my leg and goes around, climbing into the driver's seat. Cranking it up we head out of the woods. "We are going to have some fun, Tommy boy... yes sirreee just like old times." So then he didn't just kill me? No, the effects of whatever was in that thing are making my head swim and body feel like lead, but I don't think I'm dying. My heart's pounding too damn fast to be dying I guess. What was that last bit though, fun? Never a good word from him. Never ever... 

(Day 15; 2 miles into Stone Canyon hunting Grounds) 

I don't have a clue where I am anymore. He's taken so many back-roads that I gave up on trying to figure it out. Besides my head hurts and when I started hearing the trees outside talking I figured I was wasting my time trying to think sanely. Whatever was in that needle really has a kick to it. 

When we finally come to a stop, he kills the engine and goes around to drag my useless body out of his truck and to the ground. I barely hold in a sigh as I hear him curse about the bloodstains I left on the seat. Well excuse the hell outta me, maybe if someone hadn't beaten me raw I wouldn't have bled all over the leather, okay. Closing the door he grabs the rope binding my wrists and proceeds to haul me into the cabin in front of us. This place is just so 'no will ever hear you scream'. It's completely secluded and I'll bet anything the nearest people are at least five miles away. Gonna die here. 

Kicking the unlocked door open he drags me inside and tosses me on to a pile of dirty blankets and sheets at the far end of the main room. Not much to the imagination. There's a few wicker candles set in colored bottles, probably beer and wine, an old table with two chairs... Why can't sadistic creeps ever have penthouses? There is a bed next to the only window in the place, and a door which I assume leads to a bathroom. Well then of course me on the piled of filthy blankets. What no bed this time? 

Heading back outside, he returns in less then a minute carrying that horrible duffel back. Yes, wouldn't want to forget his playthings. The ones beside me I mean. Setting the bag on the table I know I shouldn't be surprised when he removes my earlier discarded chains and shackles. And where the hell are you going to rig those up Mr. Know-it-all? This headboard is wood with no bars, and I don't how you plan on nailing them to the flo-when he nods like he's reading my mind, he then points to the wall behind my head. With great difficulty and pain I crane my neck to se-shit. 

There's a metal ring screwed into the wall, a few inches from the floor. You really had this thing planned out perfectly, didn't you? Running one of the shackles and chain end through the ring he gives the two ends a good tug making sure it'll hold. When it doesn't budge an inch he quickly unties my wrists and clamps the shackles back on. My poor wrists are never going to the same. Getting up he starts to move away when he suddenly stops and unties my ankles as an after thought it seems. 

Digging through the bag he pulls out a can of beer and down nearly half of it in a one drink. Maybe he'll just pass out. Setting the drink down much to my dismay though he slowly heads back to me. Straddling my stomach I feel my breath become labored. Bad, bad, bad, what's he up to? He has no weapon on him, so what this deal? 

"Ready to have some fun?" Pulling at the chains I once more try to slip my hands through the shackles. Bad, REALLY BAD! Falling to his knees he leans in to my ear. "Don't Tommy, you are not going to fight me, understand? If you do then I will only cause you more pain. You know what we are going to do, Tommy. Think about it real hard." Fingers coming down to grab my ass, he unlocks the worst door in my mind. The one that I've kept guarded and hidden from even myself for the past seven years. 

_(11 years ago) _

Playing games is the only nice time I have. I swear I wish mommy would see what he's doing and how bad he is. Why doesn't she see how much he hurts me, how much he LIKES hurting me. Slaying the troll, my game-like dinosaur jumps up and down happily. Finally! Thought I'd never beat this level. 

"Tommy, get in here now!" The cruel voice makes me drop my controller. Oh no, why can't he just leave me alone, I didn't do anything! Why'd mommy have to go to work today. It's Saturday, she's suppose to be here with me, then he wouldn't hurt me. Maybe if I hide... no he'd just find me. Slowly getting to my feet I head toward the kitchen. 

The bad smell of beer makes me cringe. I don't know why he drinks so much of that stuff, it smells and has to taste just as bad. Besides it only makes him meaner. There are at least five cans on the counter, all probably empty. Leaning against the sink he looks at me nastily. "Come over here right now." 

When I stay put a second to long, his face gets his angry look. "Now!" 

Jumping I meekly walk over to him. Please don't hit me, please don't hit me, please. When I'm almost so close I'm touching him he smirks and picks me up easily with one hand. Using the other to knock all of the cans off the counter, he then lays me down on my stomach. Yuck, it smells like the bad drink and the tile is too cold, I can feel it through my shirt. "Stay still and do not fight me. This will only be more painful for you if you fight. If you open that big mouth of yours once then I will kill you. So help me god Thomas, if you even think of screaming I will kill you with my bare hands." Bad, bad, bad, he's gonna spank me again, I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't. 

Before I can move he's pulled my clothes off. No wait, he's never taken all my clothes off, not for a spanking, what's he doing, I'm cold! Shivering I barely realize he's climbed onto the spacious counter behind me. Really bad! When I hear his own zipper being lowered do I start to try and move away, scream, jump off the counter, do something. Please no, not this please! 

Grabbing me he punches me in the back hard before covering my mouth. "Shut up you little brat! Remember what I said! If you make a sound I'll shove this inside your mouth after I finish with your ass, you understand me!" 

Tears streaming down my cheeks I try not to cry aloud as I feel him shoving himself inside me. Can't help it though. Wanna die. 

"No!" As the memory consumes me I try to pull away. No! I won't let it happen again! That first time, that was the beginning of the true hell that was my childhood with him. The beatings, the spankings, the insults, nothing compared to when he started to use me. 

Growing tired of my weak struggles and screams he finally belts me in the face. "Stop it, Tommy! Fighting me will get you nowhere! Remember it will only cause you more pain! Now stop it before you really make me mad." 

Letting my arms fall to the ground I begin sobbing, genuinely sobbing, no playacting this time. "No please Josh... no. Don't... anything but this... please." 

Ignoring me he quickly strips me bare and lowers his own jeans before resettling himself in-between my forcefully spread legs. When I try to move away, he grabs me neck, "Do not fight me you little slut!" Smirking he seems to think of something idiotically amusing as he releases my throat and pats my stomach. "Well I was going to be nice and give you a little lube, but I really don't think you deserve it today. Perhaps if you're really good next time..." No, please no! 

Lifting my legs, he quickly shoves me down onto his tool. Owwwww! No! No! Please someone help me! I can't help sobbing in grief and agony as I'm forced to submit to the wills of the older man. 

To be continued... 


	10. Disaster After Disaster

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers are not ours and we are not making any money off this story what-so-ever. whistles innocently as we count out the dollar bills in our giant money pot ****

Authors Note: We're so evil sometimes we even amaze ourselves. ****

Special Thanx: A special thanks to both of our beta readers for this 'novel', Mandi and B. 

**Disaster after Disaster**

Billy 

(Day14 ; Command Center, Angel Grove) 

Rubbing my eyes, I try to focus on the scans instead of Trini, who is reading over the hundreds of printouts from last night. Okay Billy, enough daydreaming about your imaginary wife, have to find Tommy. Tommy should be the first priority here, not your over active hormones. 

Catching me staring, the remarkable Yellow Ranger raises questioning eyes. "Find anything?" Find what? Oh, oh yes, Tommy, right. We're trying to find Tommy here. God Billy, concentrate. 

Feeling my cheeks heat up, I casually turn back to the console before answering. "Negative, the scanner is unable to yet locate any biowaves that match those of Tommy's. Since his morpher and communicator were left in his room it's making this extremely difficult." 

Sighing, she strolls over to my console and tears off another long sheet of data. "Right, if he'd had at least one of them on him, we could get a lock on those right away... I hope he's okay. Poor Jason and Kim are going out of their minds with worry." Heading back to her own computer I see her foot step on her shoelace nearly the second it happens. 

Before she can hit the ground I'm on my feet, her small body in my arms. Wow, go me. See Jason and Tommy aren't the only ones who can 'save the girl'. Okay that was lame. 

Smiling gratefully she places her small hands on my shoulders. Oh boy. "Thanks Billy." Standing she's yet to move away from me. Alright you know those movies where the two people are just standing there in each other's arms, waiting for the other person to make the first move. Apparently Trini isn't a fan of those, as she slowly raises her lips to meet mine... 

BOOM! No that wasn't our kiss. Apparently we'd pushed the scanners too far as they'd finally overloaded. As the first computer's sparks set the printouts a blaze we jump into action. "Trini get the one to the left!" 

Unfortunately more small explosions sound before we can grab the extinguishers and put out the minor fires. 

By the end of the small disaster we've lost a good twenty four hours worth of data, and now have several repairs to make, pushing us even further back. Any more disasters to add to the mix? 

To be continued... 

Jason looks at Tommy. "Wow that was short." 

Tommy looks back, "Yep just like the after story part." 


	11. Parents

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and everything that has to do with them are not mine. I am just borrowing them for a little while well torturing borrowing it's the same thing. ****

Authors Note: Welcome to our filthy crazy minds everybody! Where you not only get torture but you get a nice mini fan that doubles as a cat-o-nine tails! Note: If you don't know what a cat-o-nine tails is then just stop reading this story right now. 

****

Parents 

Lindsey 

(Day15 ; hour 368, Angel Grove) 

Don't even ask what I'm doing, or what I plan to do once I reach a hotel. All I know is my baby is in trouble, and I have to go to Angel Grove. Call it a mother's intuition. I just know I need to be in Angel Grove right now. 

Heading down I-45 I try and recall exactly where there was a hotel around here. Hey, it's been seven years since I've set foot in this town, cut me slack. Once I hit Angel Grove Main, only a good five minutes from the Hilton Hotel as I recall, my lovely pick up dies. Not even a warning, nope just flat out gives on me. "Damn it George you're suppose to be the one damn reliable thing in my life!" 

Cursing, I climb out of the white disaster and struggling I manage to push it to the side of the fairly busy street. Little help, anyone? What ever happened to chivalry? Kicking the side of the useless automobile I yelp in pain as my sandal slips and my toes take the main brunt of the blow. "God damn it!" Baby you'd better be alive, I swear... Now I'm sure everyone that's driving by is not only ignoring the fact I need help but also laughing at me as I hop around trying to ease the pain in my left foot. Now I recall the other reason I left this place. 

Nearly ready to give it up and limp to the nearest pay phone, a gray Mazda thankfully stops and pulls up beside me, well at least one person around here still cares. As the man emerges from the dirty car I see the tired circles lining his eyes. Wow, reminds me of myself when I lost Tommy. "Car trouble?" The small smile is a welcome sight. Pretty cute guy too. 

Setting my still throbbing foot back on the ground I blush faintly. "George is giving me hell again. It seems he doesn't want to start...I was trying to get to a hotel and well ...he just poof." 

The brown eyes now a tad confused, he looks around a little. "Um... George?" Right now just tell him that you name things and you wonder why you don't get many dates. 

Gesturing to the crappy truck, I try to make this sound as less stupid as possible. "George is my truck..." Nope still sounds like I should be committed. 

"George? I know I'm probably going to regret asking this but why exactly did you name your truck George...um... Mrs...?" Now tell him it's because you dated an idiot by that name in high school, and this truck has his personality to a T. 

"I named it after one of my ex boyfriends in high school. Just one of the many losers I dated in my lifetime. You should hear what his middle name is...oh...sorry my name is Lindsay." Good girl, that was...not so bitter. 

Shaking my hand politely he nods. "My name is John Oliver and his middle name was?" Well would you like to know his real middle name or the one I gave him after our third date? Neither is appropriate- wait, Oliver... 

"You're John Oliver?" Well I'll be damned, didn't have a true for sure reason as to come here, but I think I just found a good one for staying. 

Looking at me in slight puzzlement and suspicion he nods. "Yes." 

Okay Lin, time to drop the bomb. "I am Lindsay Erickson...Tommy's mother...well biological mother." When I see the look of disgust and rage enter his face, I slowly take a step back. Oh wrong thing to say wasn't it? Moving back to the driver's side door I accidentally trip over my own feet, falling on my butt before I can catch myself. 

Apparently my fall and cry of pain brings him out of his shock/anger moment and he frowns slightly, before helping me up. "Why are you here?" The unwelcome tone is more then clear I want to find my baby, I felt I had to come and see where he lived, call it mother's intuition, or insanity, I just had to come here. I wanted to pray he'd be here somewhere and I could hold him again and tell him how much I love him, how sorry I am for what I let Josh do to him. Josh, now there's the person the police should be looking for, but then I think he's in prison now... maybe...well he should be so... 

Looking intently at the ground I curse my teary eyes. "I don't know. I just wanted, needed to come back here. Guess I just prayed my being here would make him come back, I know that you probably know about some of what happened to him as a baby. If you didn't you wouldn't be looking at me like you want to kill me. Please Mr. Oliver, I love him, he's my pride and joy and I've always loved him, I just couldn't stop him or myself from being hurt." I should have though, should have taken him and left. He'd still be with me right now if only I'd had the courage too. 

Eyes that had softened as I confessed suddenly grow hard and cold as ice once more, "I know my son was hurt when he was with you and I know whom it was by." He was my son first. But then I didn't exactly earn that right. The possessive tone is thrown at me, his son, I suppose he's right, he raised my baby, made him feel safe and loved when all I could do was let Josh abuse him. Josh hated when I'd get up to soothe Tommy in the middle of the night, tell me if he didn't learn to sleep right he'd beat him until he passed out. I vaguely recall how he'd started sleeping in the closet, he never told me but I do recall finding pillows and his stuffed toys in there, making sort of a makeshift bed. Josh couldn't hear him wake in the night with the little boy's screams muffled by the heavy closet door. Josh, the very devil's name that I hate with every fiber of my being. 

"I'm sorry." That's really the only thing I can get out at this point as I stare at the man before me. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take so many things in my life back. My dad was so very strict and wouldn't let me do anything so I rebelled against him and got into more trouble, booze and drugs then I care to admit. One good thing did come out of it though, my baby, my Tommy that I don't even know who fathered him. God I was such a slut in high school among other things. My dad never forgave me for keeping Tommy. I was a disgrace in his eyes and cast out on my own when I told him I was not going to abort my child. 

Worked out in the end though. Even if I was too proud to ask for help from my family when my dad cooled off three months after I had Tommy, not about to give them the satisfaction even when I was living in a one-room apartment scraping to get by. I made the money and eventually got a nice job and a pretty little house for my precious one year-old baby, and me in Angel Grove. Of course then I blew it again, Josh strolls in, snow jobs me until we're married and bam, fucked up in a big way didn't ya sister. 

Shaking my head clear it, I look back at the still looking a tad mad John as I get down to business as I said I was sorry and that's the only thing I have to offer him "John...do you have any idea who could have taken Tommy? Or why even?" Josh, you know it was that snake. No, haven't heard from him in years, don't get off track by long suppressed rage Lin. 

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair as he loses a little more anger at me. "In a way... the police are baffled but I am guessing it is someone who knew him. It had to be someone he trusted or knew, or that knew him well enough to know his strengths and weaknesses well enough to use it to their advantage. There's no way he would have been taken without a fight and Tommy is skilled enough to beat nearly anyone, the person would have had to be a very big and well build individual or someone that again knows Tommy's style of fighting." 

Suddenly I get the worst idea a mother can get. "He wasn't involved in anything...well that would provoke an attack?" I can see he knows what I mean. Well hell with Josh as a role model for six years I wouldn't be the least surprised if the poor kid would turn to drinking away his bad memories or other street activities. 

Narrowing his eyes in anger he shakes his head at me. "I don't know who took him, but I do know he didn't do anything to cause it. He wa-he is one of the most caring people I've ever seen, he adores the kids he and Jason teach martial arts too, he's close friends with some of the best kids in town and he definitely knows and believes in what's right." Okay, okay, he's my child too you know, I wasn't trying to insult him. Just trying to cover all bases. 

Suddenly feeling faint from the heat, I lean back against my useless truck. Noticing this John shakes his head again and motions for me to follow him to his car. "Come on, you need something to drink and to call a tow truck. I don't have my cell on me so we'll have to go the Youth Center, Ernie will let you use the phone." I really could use some water. Sigh yeah I need a tow truck, only question is where do I get this junk heap towed to? 

"Youth Center?" I don't recall that place, though it's been what, seven years since I lived here, shouldn't be too surprised that new places have popped up. Sounds more like a club though, not really in the mood to hit a club. 

Nodding he holds open the passenger's side door for me. "Yeah, it's this juice bar/local hang out. Tommy and his friends went there all the time...before this whole mess started that is." 

"Alright." Climbing in I buckle up, watching through hooded eyes as he climbs in and cranks it up. S'gonna be one hell of a time around here. 

To be continued... 


End file.
